Sex, Lies, and Older Men
by Lady Ikana
Summary: Draco Malfoy and long time "friend" Jezabel Campton make a bet. What is it and how will it change their lives forever? Read on to find out.(Book One Of The Malfoy Saga)
1. Chapter 1: The Bet Part One

Disclaimer: Howdy and welcome to my Harry Potter fanfiction series. This four book series was written nearly ten years ago, when I had first gotten into writing fanfiction. The first book... well, it's not pretty. At first I was going to fix it up and make it nice, but then I realized something: I had a lot of fun writing it, and from book to book, chapter to chapter, and in some cases page to page, I can see my writing grow into something more confident and beautiful. So please, bear with the choppy writing, because the story itself is dear to my heart and I felt that I needed to share it once more. And trust me, it gets WAY better lol As always, comments and reviews are welcome and I look forward to any readers of my work.

Ta!

~Lady I

* * *

Chapter One: The Bet Part One

"Ah, Severus. I'm glad you made it." Lucius greeted him.

Snape sneered. "It wasn't as if you gave me much of a choice, Lucius."

Lucius smirked. "You will be getting a new student this coming school year. I thought it best for you to meet her ahead of time. She is quite good at potion making from what I hear. That at least should interest you. A good student for once."

Snape sneered again. There was a roar of anger from the stairway and Draco Malfoy came running down.

"You BITCH! Where are you?!" He shouted.

"Draco! We have company. Who are you yelling at anyway?"

"She fucking turned my hair green!"

"Ah. Well, go do something about it then."

"I tried! It won't change back. Jezzy!"

A giggle was heard from behind one of the doors and Draco ripped it open.

"What the Hell!?"

She giggled again as he roughly pulled her out of the closet. Her dark hair fell over her face and she couldn't see anything. She pushed it off of her face and stared into the grey/blue eyes of Lucius Malfoy. She smiled at him and pulled her arm out of Draco's grasp.

"My hair is green!" He yelled in her face.

"I see that." Draco looked ready to hit her. "Oh, don't be such a baby, Draco." She smiled. "Besides, it's a good look for you." She laughed.

"I hate you!" He roared.

"Oh, you love me and you know it." She said, and kissed his cheek.

"Here." She handed him a small vile from her pocket.

He pulled the stopper and put it to his lips, but before he could drink it Snape pulled it away from him.

"You will not be wanting to drink that."

Jezzy grinned at him. "You are supposed to put it on your hair."

Draco glared at her. "You were gonna let me drink it, huh?"

"It wouldn't have done much." She pouted.

Snape looked at her. The potion she had just handed Draco would have made him violently ill for about five minutes before it turned his hair back to normal. He decided against saying anything.

"Go put it on your hair." Draco walked away to fix his problem.

"Severus, this is Jezabel Campton. Your new student."

Snape looked down at the girl and realized that she was stunningly beautiful. Her hair was long and so dark it was almost black. Her eyes were a pale blue copy of the Malfoy's, except with a slight tinge of violet. Her lips were red, but no from makeup and her body... well he decided to turn his thoughts elsewhere.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Professor..."

"Snape." He finished for her.

She stuck out her hand and he took it, shaking it slightly before dropping it. She smiled at him. No student ever smiled at him.

"Are you prepared for the party tonight, my dear?" Lucius asked her.

"Yes, I have my songs prepared and everything. Thank you so much for letting me perform tonight." She looked up at him with her big eyes and batted her lashes. Was she flirting with him?

Lucius cleared his throat. "Yes, well it was the least I could do."

She smiled at him and excused herself to get dressed.

"Remarkable, isn't she?" Lucius asked.

Snape didn't reply.

* * *

Upstairs Draco was still in the shower when someone pulled back the curtain. He nearly jumped out of his skin until he saw who it was.

"Jezzy, what are you doing?" He asked as she stepped in with him.

"Your hair isn't green anymore." She pushed him out of the way to get her hair wet.

"Yeah, thanks by the way." He said sarcastically.

She smirked at him and grabbed for the shampoo. As she was lathering herself up Draco pulled her close to him. He bit her shoulder and she shuddered.

"Draco, I have to get clean."

"We can do that later." He said, his voice low and taunting.

She smiled and stuck her face under the spray from the shower. She was pulled out again and pushed up against the shower wall face first. Draco positioned himself behind her and entered her. She moaned and put her hands up to steady herself. God, he was so good at this. She moaned, groaned and cried out her pleasure and felt him shudder behind her. She turned around and kissed him deeply.

"That was fun." She said and returned to washing herself.

Draco chuckled and stepped out of the shower.

* * *

Later that night, Draco and Jezzy stood together by the stairs pointing out people's clothing that they either liked or didn't. Somehow the conversation turned to who they would "do."

"I would so do her."

"Didn't you already?"

"Oh, yeah."

Jezzy laughed. Her relationship with Draco was complicated to others, but not to them. For all outward appearances they were a couple who fought all the time and made passionate love whenever they could. To them, they were fuck buddies. They loved each other, just not in the "I want to be with you" kind of way.

"OO, you should do her." She said, pointing at a  
doddering old woman.

"You're sick." Jezzy laughed.

"I'd do him." She pointed at a middle aged man by the door.

"Jezzy, he's like my dad's age."

"I'd do your dad too."

"That's disgusting." He said, shaking his head at her.  
"Besides, he'd never go for you."

"And why not, Mr. Green?" Draco frowned at the reminder of his hair being green.

Draco shrugged. "He's married."

"Like that makes a difference with this crowd." She commented.

Draco smirked.

"Is that your only reason?"

He shrugged again.

"I bet you 400 Galleons I could fuck your dad."

Draco narrowed his eyes. He saw a chance to completely humiliate her and he took it. "You're on."

They shook on it.

Jezzy laughed and headed towards the stage. She was going to be performing five songs this evening. She had already preformed four of them and this was to be her last song. It was Addicted, by Kelly Clarkson. A muggle, yes, but she loved the song nonetheless.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I am sorry to say this will be Miss Jezabel Campton's last performance of the evening." Everyone looked a little put out, but clapped and gathered around to hear her sing.

She walked confidently up to the microphone and searched out Lucius. He was near the front of the crowd. Good, she would sing the song to him to get his blood pumping. She smirked and glanced back at Draco who was sitting at the end of the stage. She cleared her throat and the band started. She locked eyes with Lucius and began to sing in a low, sultry voice.

_It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time_

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

She pulled the microphone close to her body and cocked and eyebrow at him. He was staring at her, mouth slightly open, but no one else noticed.

_I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this_

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

When the song was finished she bowed low, making sure the cleavage of her dress showed slightly more than was proper. It was quiet a moment before the crowd erupted into applause. Jezzy smiled and winked at Lucius before heading off stage. As she passed Draco he pulled her to him and whispered in her ear.

"You play dirty."

"But you already knew that." She smirked.


	2. Chapter 2: The Bet Part Two

Chapter Two: The Bet Part Two

Jezzy stepped outside on the terrace to cool down and get some fresh air. With that many people in one room in was stiflingly hot. She fanned her face with her hand and pulled the fabric of her dress away from her breasts. She angled her head down so that she could blow on them. Then she nearly screamed when someone spoke behind her.

"That was an interesting song, Miss Campton." It was Narcissa Malfoy.

"Oh, thank you Mrs. Malfoy." Jezzy smiled.

Narcissa smirked and continued. "I hope you are enjoying your time in our house."

"Oh, yes, thank you again for having me."

"Are you and my son still seeing each other?"

Jezzy furrowed her brow. "Uh, yes."

Narcissa suddenly smiled. "Good."

And then she turned around and walked away. Jezzy stared after her with a puzzled look on her face. She shook her head. That woman was weird. She heard the music in the Ball Room start up again as the next band began to perform. Now was her chance to get Lucius away from the party. Shouldn't be too hard, she thought to herself. She made her way back to the dance floor and saw that Draco was dancing with some slut she didn't recognize. She smirked to herself and walked up to them.

"How dare you!" She called out and slapped the girl.

The girl grabbed her cheek and ran away crying.

"You're such a bitch." Draco said, laughing and pulling her into the dance.

No one had paid much attention to their little scene. With these people it wasn't good if it wasn't loud and long.

"I know." She leaned her head on his shoulder like a lover and whispered in his ear. "So how am I going to have to prove this?" She asked.

"Prove what?"

"Our bet. How do I have to prove it?"

"Oh, that. You still think you can do it?"

She smirked in reply.

"Fine. Uh, how about..." He cocked his head to the side and thought about it. "How about you go in the Study and I will watch..."

"Ew, Draco, now that's' pushing it." She interrupted.

"Funny. Anyway, go in the Study and I will watch THE  
DOOR. If he goes in while you're in there I'll see it."

"But how will you know for sure?"

"Get him to mark you up. Like a hicky or something."

She smirked again. "Alright. Just don't listen at the door. I might get nervous."

At that Draco laughed. When the song ended they all clapped before the next song started. She looked around for Lucius and saw him next to that Snape guy. She caught his eye and gave him her best sexy come hither look and began to walk away slowly in the direction of the Study. When she got to the door, which was clearly visible from the dance floor, she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. She turned and opened the door and stepped into the room.

After she had shut the door she wondered around, waiting for the door to open again. She figured that he would not want to immediately follow her. That would be too obvious. She still didn't have to wait long. When the door opened Lucius stepped in and shut it quietly. She stood next to the desk and cocked her eyebrow at him. He pulled out his wand and made sure no one would be able to interrupt them.

"Oh, Lucius. I didn't know you'd be coming in here." She wanted to make this fun so she played dumb.

He snorted a small laugh and approached the desk.

"That song was amazing." His voice was so low she could barely hear it.

"Why thank you, Lucius." She said his name with a low timbre.

He raised his hands and ran his fingers down her arm. She shivered and looked up at him through her lashes. He came closer to her and she played the game by backing up until she hit the desk. When she bumped into it she let out a breath of surprise. He smirked down at her and touched the ends of her hair. She put her hand on his arm and he smirked again. Slowly he leaned forward and brought his lips to hers. She played it coy at first but it didn't last long. Once she was done playing around she grabbed the back of his head and plunged her tongue into his mouth. He groaned and she nearly smiled. It was in the bag.

He pulled her close to him and she let out a moan of pleasure. He began to unzip her dress and it fell softly to the floor. She was not wearing anything underneath. When he came into contact with complete bare skin he stopped kissing her long enough to take a look.

"You're flawless." He breathed.

She began to unbutton his shirt, making her hands fumble a bit. He laughed softly and did it for her. She cocked an eyebrow when she saw him without his shirt and commented before she could stop herself.

"So are you." She said, her eyes wide.

He was ripped. He certainly didn't look over forty. He smirked and reached for the buckle of his pants.

"Let me." She said and undid his belt.

When his pants hit the floor she saw that he too had been going commando. And he was perfect. Her eyes widened again as she stared at him. He chuckled and pulled her up against him. His skin was like fire. He kissed her again and pushed her back on the desk which had somehow cleared itself. The desk was shockingly cold and she inhaled sharply. He climbed up on top of her, all the while kissing her and, without warning, entered her. She cried out unintentionally. He was pacing himself, taking his time to make sure she enjoyed it. And enjoy it she did. She got so wrapped up in it she bit down on his neck causing him to groan loudly. He kissed her everywhere he could reach and bit into the soft flesh of her neck, drawing blood. She cried out again as the ecstasy coursed through her and he shuddered his release.

Panting, he kissed her again, deeply, before sliding down her body and off the desk. Jezzy took a minute to catch her breath before getting up herself. That was by far one of the best times she had ever had. He was an amazing lover. He began to get dressed without a word and she followed suit. As he was buttoning his shirt she came up to him and pulled him into another long kiss.

"That was amazing." She breathed.

He smirked down at her. "Yes, it was."

She shimmied into her dress and asked him to zip her up. He did and then just stood there looking at her. She blushed, which didn't happen often. He stroked her face and kissed her again.

"You're bleeding." He said softly.

"I think I'll live." She smirked.

He chuckled.

"We should do this again." She blurted out. Damn it, she was going to ruin it.

He smiled a real smile and kissed her in reply.

"Stay here for at least five minutes before coming out." He checked himself in the mirror and when he was satisfied with his appearance left the room without looking back.

She waited as long as she could, fixing herself up in the mirror and noticing the huge bite mark on her neck. She grinned, covered it with her hair, and left the room. Draco was waiting for her by the stairs.

"You owe me money." She said as she approached him, throwing her hair behind her shoulder.

He looked at her neck and smirked. "This is weird." He said.

She just smiled and walked up stairs to shower.


	3. Chapter 3: In the Middle of the Night

Chapter Three: In the Middle of the Night

Late that night, while she was sleeping alone in her room, someone slipped in and locked the door. She didn't hear a thing. The person tip toed over to her bed and slowly pulled back the covers. She always slept in the nude during the summer months and her hair was still wet from the shower she had taken. She was curled up in the fetal position with her right hand under her cheek.

The person looked at her for a long time before climbing into the bed beside her. They scooted up close behind her and wrapped their arms around her. She stirred and mumbled something unintelligible. They smiled and started kissing her neck. She moaned and tried to roll over but they would not let her. Their hands began to roam over her body and she quickened. Her breath was not shallow anymore and she was edging towards being awake. They kissed and nipped at her shoulder and she shuddered.

"Mmmm." She let out.

They smiled and bit harder. She gasped and her eyes popped open, but it was so dark she couldn't see anything. She arched her back and tried to reach behind her but they stopped her from it. Again she tried to roll over and was prevented from it. They nibbled down her arm and brought her fingers to their lips, kissing each one. She realized that the person was fully clothed and finally rolled over forcefully. She came face to face with someone she couldn't see.

"What..."

They put a finger to her lips and then kissed her and she knew who it was.

He made love to her all night long before slipping out around 4:30 in the morning. She curled back up and fell into a blissful, exhausted sleep.

She finally decided to get up when Draco walked in and yelled at her.

"What? I'm not awake yet."

"I said, what were you doing last night, playing with yourself?"

"What?"

"I heard you moaning and screaming till like 4 in the morning." He stopped suddenly when he saw all the bite marks on her. "When did that happen?"

She looked down at herself and blushed.

"You're blushing!"

"Oh, how very observant of you Draco." She said dryly.

"When did you get those? In the Study?"

"Do you want to know the answer to that?" She challenged.

He stared at her a moment before getting was she was implying.

"Oh. My. God!"

He was stunned.

"So that was you. And my..."

"You're father snuck into my room last night and made love to me. All. Night. Long."

"Oh. My. God."

Draco sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand to his forehead.

"Was it better than me?"

Jezzy smiled. "Loads."

Draco looked like he was going to cry. His lip poked out and trembled a little.

"It's okay, Draco. I still like you." She was very close to bursting out laughing.

"I can't be around you right now." He got up and left the room.

Jezzy succumbed to her laughter and fell off the bed.


	4. Chapter 4: Breakfast

Chapter Four: Breakfast

Breakfast was more than awkward. Draco was pale and withdrawn and wouldn't look at her. Lucius couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Narcissa was torn between asking what was wrong with her son and slapping her husband. Lucius cleared his throat and broke the silence.

"So. Draco. Did you enjoy your evening?"

Draco looked up at him and opened his mouth but closed it and left the table. Jezzy started to laugh and excused herself before she spit out her milk. She went up to her room and closed the door behind her, but as she was brushing her teeth Draco stormed into her room.

"You... Jezzy! Where are you?"

"Ahm ima bafoom." She said around her toothbrush.

"You can't do that." He said making his way to the bathroom.

Jezzy spit out her mouthful of toothpaste. "Can't do what? Brush my teeth?" She said before rinsing.

"Sleep with my dad."

She cocked an eyebrow. "That sounds like a challenge."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I mean it. This ends now."

She cocked her hip and stared at him. "It's not like I invited him in here. He woke me up kissing me and biting..."

"Ahhhh! Shut up!" Draco put his hands over his ears and started to walk away.

"Draco." Jezzy followed him out into her bedroom. "It's not like we are exclusive."

"I know, but my dad? I just really don't like that."

"Like I said, I didn't exactly invite him up here."

She sat on the bed next to him and patted his leg. He looked down at her hand. Just then Lucius called Draco's name from across the hall. Draco stood up and opened Jezzy's door.

"I'm right here."

"Oh, Draco, I wanted to talk to you." He briefly glanced at Jezzy and she winked at him.

He stood up straighter and led Draco into his bedroom. Draco stood in the middle of the room and glared at his father. Lucius shifted from one foot to the other.

"I take it you know."

"Uh, yeah. You guys kept me up all morning."

Lucius smirked. "I apologize." He said, even though he wasn't a damn bit sorry.

Draco shrugged.

"You two are dating?"

"Not really." Draco replied.

"Then what is the problem, son."

"Uh, hello. You're married to mom!"

He smirked. "Your mother and I have not had sex..."

"Oh, my god, I don't want to hear this!"

"Since she got pregnant with you."

Draco was stunned.

"Why?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"Reasons." Lucius replied.

Draco shook his head. "It doesn't matter you're still married."

Lucius cocked his brow and shook his head. "I... " For the first time in his life he seemed to be at a loss for words.  
Draco looked at him and waited for him to continue.

"I wish you the best with her, my son." And he walked out of the room.

"What the hell does that mean?" He asked an empty room.

* * *

Jezzy saw Lucius leave Draco's room and beckoned him over. Reluctantly, and with a few looks over his shoulder so Draco did not see him, he went into her room. She shut the door and leaned up against it.

"I wanted to thank you for last night."

"Which time?"

She giggled. "All of them."

He stroked her arm. "It can't happen again."

Jezzy put on her best pouty face and looked at him through her lashes. She put a hand on his arm and kissed his neck right below his ear and bit down on the lobe.

"Tell me that again." She whispered low and seductively  
in his ear.

He closed his eyes and smirked. He put his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her deeply before pushing her away and smirking again. Then he left the room.  
But he didn't say it again.

Jezzy smiled and decided that swimming would be a good idea. She could show off and not get in trouble with anyone. She turned on the stereo in her room and U2's Beautiful Day was on.

It really was a beautiful day.


	5. Chapter 5: Pool Fight

Chapter Five: Pool Fight

Down at the pool Jezzy took off her extra-large t-shirt to expose her skin to the sun. She stretched and sighed before stepping gingerly into the water. Only she didn't stay upright. Draco had come up behind her and pushed her roughly so that she fell face first into the water. She came up sputtering and cursing.

"Draco, goddamnit! You asshole!"

"What?" He said, feigning innocence.

She stomped out of the water and hit him several times before he could grab her hands and make her stop.

"You're a bastard!"

"Technically you're the bastard. MY father claims me."

Her eyes got big and he realized too late that he had crossed the line. Her knee collided with his groin and he let go of her. When he did, she pushed him into the pool. When he came back up, he saw that she was grabbing her towel and drying off. He limped his way over to her to apologize.

"Jezzy…" He started.

She spun around and punched him in the face before walking away from him with tears in her eyes. Draco fell back on his ass. It felt like she had broken his nose.

Lucius was watching all of this from the window. When Jezabel passed him he spoke to her.

"What did he do now?" He asked, expecting a snarky reply.

Instead she turned to him with tears coursing down her cheeks and his heart melted.

She sniffled. "He called me a bastard." It was close enough to the truth.

And then she threw herself into his arms and wept like a baby. He held her, not sure what else to do. No one had ever cried on him before. Not even his wife. Draco walked in with blood all over the front of him and saw her in his arms crying. He was going to find her and tell her it was a good punch and that she hadn't broken anything, but when he saw her in his father's arms he stopped. His father looked at him scathingly and Draco left to his room.

Did she run to him? He thought as he wiped the blood off of himself. Or did he find her?

Downstairs Jezzy was finishing up crying and she suddenly felt very embarrassed. She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall apart like that." She smiled

little. "I hate your son."

Lucius smirked.

"If it makes you feel any better, it was a really good punch."

She gave him a watery smiled. "Thank you. It kinda does."

She pulled herself completely out of his arms, still looking up at him. "I don't really feel like swimming anymore."

She started to walk away and then turned back around. "Thank you again." Then smirked. "I wish there were some way to repay you."

Lucius just smirked. "I bet you do."

Jezzy smiled brilliantly and went back up to her room. Draco was dressed and leaving his room as she passed his door. His nose was red and slightly swollen. She stopped and looked at him before walking away with disgusted look on her face. She entered her room and slammed the door.

Draco shook his head and went to find his father. He needed to tell him to back off Jezzy. He found him in the Study, alone.

"You need to leave her alone." He said without preamble.

Lucius looked up from his paperwork. "I beg your pardon?"

"Just stop it. You really think she wants you? You really think a man of your age can handle her?"

Lucius stood up slowly, his face calm and controlled.

"I think you should stop while you're ahead, boy. I'm not the one who made her weep."

"Just stop it."

"No."

Draco stared at his father in disbelief. Had he just admitted that he wanted her? Draco shook his head.

"What?"

"You heard me. Now, get out of my Study, I have work to do." Lucius sat back down and continued reading his papers.

Draco was silent a moment. "Fine, I'll tell mom."

That apparently was the wrong thing to say.

"Would it be a good idea to tell her that you bet Jezzy 400 Galleons that she couldn't sleep with me?"

"How did you know?"

"She confided in me this morning." Lucius, who until this moment had still been looking down, raised his head to look into his son's eyes. "Right after she admitted that I was a better lover than you."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Lucius smirked. He was being petty and he knew it but after last night, and this morning, he felt a little reckless.

"I can't do this. I'm leaving."

"Where will you go?" Lucius asked, not caring one wit at this moment what his son did.

Draco just threw up his hands and went for a walk. He knew that he really didn't have anywhere else to go, but he needed to be out of the house. He wandered the grounds aimlessly for what seemed like hours before returning. He was on his way to his room when he heard noises coming from Jezzy's room.

"Oh, yes. Yes. Yes! Lucius! YES! Oh, god yes!"

He burst through the door to see….


	6. Chapter 6: Alone at Last

Chapter Six: Alone at Last

Jezzy was jumping up and down on her bed grinning from ear to ear.

"That's not funny!" Draco yelled.

"Yes it is!" She said jumping off her bed and advancing to the door.

She pushed him out of her room and stood in the opening. She folded her arms and glared at him.

"I heard you coming up the stairs and I couldn't resist."

Draco shook his head and walked into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Jezzy smiled to herself and decided to take a nap.

* * *

They received their letters from Hogwarts and were planning on taking a trip to Diagon Alley for their supplies. Lucius said that since he had some things he needed to get that he would go with them.

"But, why do you have to go with us?" Draco whined.

"Oh, shut up! You're such a baby." Jezzy said.

He glared at her and she smiled at him patronizingly. Lucius shook his head and walked out of the room saying that he needed to grab a few things before they left. Draco stood in one spot, starring at Jezzy.

"What?"

"Nothing. You look nice today is all." He said it in a snotty tone.

"Gee, thanks." Jezzy rolled her eyes.

She was still very mad at him for the other day. Sure, her father didn't agree that he was actually her father, even though he took her mother's virginity, resulting in her pregnancy with Jezzy, but to point that out was just low.

Lucius had stayed away from her for the most part and she was begging to think that he had lost interest. But then she would catch him starring at her and meal times and she knew she could still have him any time her little heart desired. Draco on the other hand was taking it all very badly. He pouted constantly and was a total pain in the ass to be around. She had not been with him since the night of the Ball a week ago, and she had not seen him with any other girls so she assumed that he just needed to get laid. Not gonna be me anytime soon, she thought to herself.

She figured it wouldn't last long with Lucius, though, if it ever happened again. He was so much older than her that she thought that maybe he was interested in older women. But then how could you explain the way he still looked at her? His eyes would go a little misty and sometimes he even got a little grin on his face. She sighed. He was so handsome. She had actually had a crush on him since she was a little girl, but never in her wildest dreams... well she had dreamed about it before, but she never thought she would ever get the chance in real life.

Lucius returned to the room they were waiting in with a sheaf of papers in one hand and a small box in the other.

"Shall we then?" He said, his eyebrow cocked ever so slightly.

Jezzy just smiled brilliantly at him and nodded her head. They Apparated to Diagon Alley and started to shop. Jezzy wanted to go into every store and Draco just wanted to get home as quickly as possible. Lucius said that he would find the both of them when he was finished and headed for Knockturn Alley.

"What's he gotta do down there?" Jezzy asked.

"I don't know. Stuff apparently."

Jezzy rolled her eyes. "Draco, stop it. You're being stupid."

"You slept with my dad."

"You bet me I couldn't!" She retorted.

"You didn't have to do it the other times though!"

They were starting to attract stares from passersby.

"Can we just drop it for now, please?" She grabbed his arm and linked it with hers, pulling him off in the direction of the shops.

Draco was surly, but she tried to ignore it. They got everything on their lists for school and a few things they didn't need. Jezzy dragged him into the Quidditch shop to check out the brooms. She loved to fly. Draco was caught up looking at a few of the specialty items for playing the game when his longtime friend Blaise Zabini came up to him.

"Draco, I haven't seen you all summer."

"Hey Blaise." It was the first smile Jezzy had seen on his face in days.

Blaise turned to her and grinned. "And who might this lovely lady be?"

"She's not a lady." Draco replied and earned a stomped foot out of it.

"My name is Jezzy."

He kissed her hand when she held it out and Draco rolled his eyes. Why did everyone he knew have to like her so much? Blaise decided to walk around with them for a while before bringing up the idea of them coming over for a little party he was throwing that weekend. Draco said he would love to go, but Jezzy wasn't sure.

"Ah, come on. It will be fun." Blaise said, waggling his eyebrows a bit.

Jezzy smiled and said she would think about it. It was then that Lucius found them. He walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"All finished then?" He asked.

Jezzy turned around and smiled. "Yes, Lucius. We have finished."

He smiled down at her. Blaise stood nearby and watched their exchange. He didn't think he had ever really seen Lucius Malfoy smile at anyone like that.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy. I was wondering if I might be able to take Draco home with me."

"I don't see why not." Lucius replied.

"Cool, come on then Draco. I have loads of things to tell you before this weekend."

"What are you going to do, Jezzy?" Draco asked. She would be home alone with his father if he went to Blaise's house and he wasn't sure he liked that. Actually he hated the idea.

"I think I will go back to the house and sort out my things."

His eyes narrowed but she just smiled. She knew that her and Lucius would be alone too. His wife was in France for the rest of the summer to visit family.  
He looked at his father and started to say something before Blaise interrupted him.

"Come on mate." He pulled Draco away from Jezzy and Lucius.

Lucius looked down at Jezzy and smiled.

"Shall we?"

She grabbed his hand and they Apparated back to the Manor...

Directly into her room. They each threw down all of the items in their hands and jumped on each other. Lucius roughly pulled her hair to expose her neck and sank his teeth into her. She cried out and dug her fingers into his shoulders. She worked furiously at the buttons of his shirt and accidentally popped a few of them off in her attempt to get it off. He chuckled into her neck and pulled off her shirt. He sighed almost in disappointment when he saw her bra. Jezzy tackled his belt and then his zipper got stuck. She growled out her frustration, making him chuckle again. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and the zipper opened by itself. She pulled his pants down and stared at his glory.

He pushed her back onto the bed and began kissing her all over, starting with her silky smooth legs. He trailed hot kisses up and down them until Jezzy was trembling. Finally he hooked his finger around the strap of her thong and pulled it off slowly. He kissed her intimately at the apex of her being and she nearly screamed. Slowly, oh so slowly, he made his way up to her breasts and freed them from their bonds. He took them each into his mouth and teased them with his tongue. She arched her back as he climbed on top of her and entered her in one hard thrust.

She threw her head back and screamed.

* * *

Afterwards they lay in bed, each barely covered in her sheet. She was curled up next to him, breathing him in, and he had both of his hands behind his head. She giggled.

"What?"

"Mighty proud of yourself are you?" He smiled and kissed her deeply.

"Yes, actually." She giggled again and started to play with the muscles of his chest, making lazy circles with her fingers.

She started to kiss his skin, just to taste him. He shifted and she looked up at him. He had his eyes closed and he was hard again.

"Ready?" She asked, and he opened his eyes to look at her.

She hopped on top of him and lowered herself slowly. She was in charge this time and made the pace as slow as she could handle it. Before long she shuddered and cried out, collapsing on top of him. His arms came fully around her and hugged her tightly. And for some reason she began to cry. When he noticed her sobs he kissed the top of her head.

"Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head.

"Then what is it?"

She shook her head again. He put his finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. Tears made her eyes and lashes sparkle.

"It's just..." She started with a shaky breath.

He raised his eyebrows and waited for her to continue.

"So... good." She sobbed out and put her head back  
down on his chest.

He smiled and felt the best he had in years.


	7. Chapter 7: Pre-Party Let Down

Chapter Seven: Pre-Party Let Down

"So what's up with that Jezzy girl?" Blaise asked when they got to his house.

"What do you mean?"

"She seeing anyone?" Blaise cocked an eyebrow.

Draco was silent a moment before answering. Technically she was seeing both him and his father.

"Kinda."

"Who?"

"Uh..."

"Oh, I get it. You and her, right."

"Used to." He mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"You should defiantly bring her to the party though. She's hot." Blaise sat in the chair in the living room.

Draco nodded and sat on the couch. Maybe, if he played his cards right, he could get her to forget about his father. He grinned at this thought. He was so going to win her back.

* * *

Draco came home late that evening and went directly to Jezzy's room. As he approached her door he heard her giggle. He put his ear to the door and listened. He could hear rustling sounds and then a low chuckle. That was defiantly his father. Then Jezzy screeched and laughed.

"Stop it. You're going to tear it." She was still laughing.

"If you would stop pulling on it, it wouldn't be a problem."

"But I don't want to wear it. I like this one."

There was silence.

"Alright. That one is much... much better." Then Jezzy giggled again.

"Come here." His father said.

"Or what?"

She cried out and Draco was tempted to open the door. There was silence for a long moment before he heard a thud and a groan. He straightened and stepped back from the door. He had no idea what the 'thud' was but he was sure that he didn't want to hear anything else. When she suddenly moaned loudly he almost ran to his room. He definitely didn't want to hear that.

* * *

The next night as she was getting ready for bed Draco decided to confront her. He walked up to her door and made to knock on it but stopped with his hand nearly to the door. She was singing to herself. It was a song she used to sing when they were young called Greensleeves. Her voice was low and the parts she didn't seem to remember she hummed, but she sang it beautifully. Draco closed his eyes and listened to her for a while before shaking himself and knocking on the door. Jezzy stopped singing and opened the door a crack to see who it was.

"Oh, what is it?" She said, peering one eye through the crack.

"We need to talk."

"Now?" She said incredulously.

"Please?"

Jezzy opened the door and let him in, but she left the door open. She sat in one of the chairs in the sitting area and motioned for him to sit on the settee. He sat and looked at his hands. Now that he was in there he didn't know where to start. He had planned everything out carefully but the moment he heard her sing it all fell out of his head.

Jezzy gave him a crooked smile. "I thought you wanted to talk."

Draco took a deep breath before opening his mouth.  
"It's about... you know, everything." She nodded her head for him to continue. "I didn't think that things were going to happen like this. You know, I thought it was going to be a onetime thing and then everything was going to go back to normal. I didn't know he was going to make you his mistress."

Jezzy smiled. "I'm not his mistress." She sighed. "Draco, I'm enjoying myself and so is your father, for the first time in a very long time. Why can't you just leave that alone?"

"Because I had you first." He said without thinking.

"First of all, you never had me. We fucked around. So what. It wasn't any big deal until that bet. And what, now you want a relationship or something? Forget it. We tried that remember. You couldn't keep it in your pants long enough for us to even give it a real go."

"I said I was sorry about that."

"Yeah, and it's water under the bridge. We can't do... that. So what exactly is it you want?"

"I want it to be like it used to be. Now you're all over him and I'm..."

"Draco, how long do you think it's going to take before your father tires of me?" She interrupted.

He looked up at her then. He didn't realize she had thought that far into it. He shrugged.

"Exactly. Let us just enjoy the time we have." She looked down at the carpet and frowned. "It's not like he's going to make this permanent or anything." She said quietly.

Draco continued to stare at her. She was falling for his father. He could tell by the look on her face. And she was preparing herself for the inevitable end. He suddenly felt very sorry for her. He stood up and walked over to the chair she was in and sat next to her. He put his arms around her and hugged her to him.

"This isn't as easy as I thought it would be." She whispered.

* * *

Lucius walked up the stairs to Draco's room. He had to speak to him about some things involving the Estate. As he was about to knock on the door he heard voices coming from Jezzy's room. He made is way quietly to the door and listened.

"Because I had you first." He heard Draco say.

"First of all, you never had me. We fucked around. So what. It wasn't any big deal until that bet. And what, now you want a relationship or something? Forget it. We tried that remember. You couldn't keep it in your pants long enough for us to even give it a real go."

"I said I was sorry about that."

"Yeah, and it's water under the bridge. We can't do... that. So what exactly is it you want?"

"I want it to be like it used to be. Now you're all over him and I'm..."

"Draco, how long do you think it's going to take before your father tires of me?" She interrupted Draco.

It was quiet a moment and then Jezzy spoke, her tone softer.

"Exactly. Let us just enjoy the time we have." There was another pause. "It's not like he's going to make this permanent or anything." She said quietly.

There was a sound that he thought was someone moving and then she whispered something that broke his ice covered heart.

"This isn't as easy as I thought it would be."

He walked back to is Study and sat behind his desk. What was he going to do about her? Yes, he was enjoying himself immensely, but did he really want this to continue? He shook his head. Of course he did. But he was a married man. The only way they could be anything was if she became his mistress and he found that very distasteful. They only other way to have it was if he divorced his wife, but did he really want to do that?

He sighed. He knew the answer to that and knew that he had to speak with her alone as soon as possible. It definitely could not continue the way it was for very much longer.

* * *

It was Friday night and Jezzy had finally made her decision on whether or not she was going to go to the party that night. She needed to get out of the house and do something fun. She had decided to go, but first she was going to tell Lucius and gauge his reaction.

She knocked on his Study door and he called out "Enter."

She opened the door and shut it softly behind her. He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back and walked to the desk, leaning over and kissed his cheek.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." She said.

"Yes?"

"Uhm, Draco's friend Blaise is having a party tonight and I was thinking on going."

He furrowed his brow. "Are you asking permission?"

"Not really."

He smirked. "Then what is it?"

"I just wanted to let you know, I guess, where I was going to be." She looked down and fidgeted.

"Jezzy, what is really on your mind?" He asked, setting down his quill.

She took a deep breath and was about to say something when Draco burst in.

"Father, mother is home." He stopped when he saw Jezzy and saw her face fall.

"Thank you Draco. If you could tell her I will speak with her shortly it would be greatly appreciated."

Draco nodded and reluctantly left the room.

"Now, what were you going to say, my dear?"

"Nothing. I'm going to get ready for the party." She spoke far to brightly and giggled nervously before nearly running out of the room.

Lucius sighed.

* * *

Back up in her room Jezzy laughed at herself derisively. She knew this was going to happen eventually and she thought that she had prepared for it. Apparently not well enough. She rummaged through her closet and picked out a slinky, form fitting dress that showed a lot of skin while still being comfortable. Grabbed a pair of spiky heels and threw her hair up in a French twist. After she applied a minimal amount of makeup she marched over to Draco's room and flung the door open. It hit the wall and there was a crashing sound from his closet. He poked his head out and looked around until he saw her standing in the doorway.

"You scared the hell out of me." He said before ducking back in the closet.

She sat on his bed and waited for him to finish dressing.

"Jesus Draco! You're taking longer than I did."

He came out of the closet and smirked at her.

"It takes time to look this good."

She rolled her eyes.

"I take it you have decided to go then?"

"Duh."

He sat on the bed next to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry."  
He whispered.

She put on a smile. "I knew it was gonna happen." She patted his leg. "Let's go party bitch."

He laughed and kissed her cheek.


	8. Chapter 8: The Party

Chapter Eight: The Party

They Apparated to Blaise's house and the party was already in full swing. It looked as though over a hundred people had shown up. Jezzy tried to smile, but it faltered. She didn't really want to be here anymore.

"Let's get you a drink. That should help a little." Draco suggested.

Jezzy nodded and they went inside. There was a full bar set up near the front door and Draco steered her to it.

"What's your poison Draco?" The guy behind the counter asked.

"Two double fire whiskeys." The guy poured the drinks and handed them over.

Draco gave one of the drinks to Jezzy and sipped his own. She downed hers and asked for another. The guy behind the bar raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He poured her another one and she downed that one too.

"Jezzy, pace yourself!" Draco yelled.

She grabbed her third and downed that one, too.

"I'm here to have fun, Draco!" She smiled, her eyes  
already taking a blurred affect.

Draco just shook his head and grabbed her hand. They found Blaise sweet talking a girl over by the stage for the band that was currently playing.

"Yes, you came!" He said to Jezzy, ignoring Draco at first.  
She smiled at him and started to sway to the music.

"I love this song!" She grabbed Blaise's hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

The girl he had been talking to pouted and looked at Draco.

"Wanna dance?" She asked.

He shrugged and pulled her out to the dance floor too. He watched Jezzy grind against Blaise; he handed her another drink and Draco watched as she slammed that one. That was four double shots of Fire Whiskey by his count. She was going to pass out if he didn't stop her.

"You want your date back?" He asked the girl he was dancing with.

"Yes!"

"Gimmie a minute."

Draco walked over to Blaise and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I need to talk to her."

Blaise shrugged, pushed Jezzy up against Draco, and went back to his date. Draco pulled Jezzy outside and made her breathe in some fresh air. She was spinning circles and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Jezzy you're gonna make yourself sick."

She stopped spinning and ran up to him, jumping to a stop before him. "Draco, don't be such a downer and have another drink."

He smirked and grabbed a drink off a passing try.

"OOO." Jezzy ran after the tray and grabbed a drink for herself.

"Slow down and sip that please."

"Yes, daddy." She smiled at him and sipped her drink.

He shook his head and they went back into the party.

"I love this song too!" She shouted.

"You like every song."

"'Cause they're good." She pressed herself close to him.  
"Dance with me Draco. Or I'll just find someone else to."

He shook his head again and downed his drink. "Let's go."

They danced for what seemed like hours, each sway of her hips sending him closer and closer to the edge. They were both pleasantly plastered and smiled and laughed with each other like the old days. After a while Jezzy pulled him off the dance floor and back outside.

"It's so hooooooot in there!"

"Jezzy, you don't have to yell, it's quiet out here."

Jezzy laughed and did a quick spin. She stopped suddenly and looked a Draco with wide eyes.

"We should get some food."

Draco laughed, and took her to the kitchen. Blaise was in there with a different girl than they had last seen him with. He had her pushed up against the wall and was kissing her as if they were the only ones in the room.

"Whoops!" Jezzy said in a very loud voice.

Blaise stopped kissing the girl and turned to smile at them.

"You got any food?" Jezzy asked.

Draco rolled his eyes again. Blaise laughed and got her a banana. Jezzy took it in her hand and burst out laughing. It was very infectious, though no one else knew why it was so funny.

"I have to go to the bathroom, where is it?" She asked.

Blaise gave her a bemused smile and pointed down the hall. She walked off waving the banana in the air like a flag at a parade. Everyone in the kitchen started laughing again.

"She's funny." Blaise commented before turning back to the girl he had been kissing.

Draco wandered off down the hall to look for Jezzy but didn't have any luck. He went back to the dance floor and saw her dancing with a couple and talking while gesticulating wildly with the banana still in her hand.  
Draco laughed to himself and went over to her. When he got there she shoved another drink into his hands and motioned with the banana to drink it. He did.

They popped outside and then back inside to dance more times than he could remember. He was beyond wasted and things started to get a little too blurry to see straight. He realized he was having trouble standing upright and laughed at himself. Jezzy on the other hand looked like she had taken some happy pills and was talking animatedly to a girl with a very low cut dress on. Draco walked over to them and put his arm around Jezzy.

"I was just telling Maria here that her breasts are gorgeous. Don't you agree?"

Maria smiled at him and he nodded.

"You wanna dance?" She asked Maria and they headed off to the dance floor.

Draco groaned. He loved and hated it when she dirty danced with girls. It was always a huge turn on but she wasn't into girls in the least bit of a sexual way. She just liked to dance with them when she was drunk. He watched from the back door and was soon very overheated. When the song was over the girls hugged and went their separate ways. Only Jezzy went off away from him and he had to go look for her.

He was walking down a hallway he vaguely recognized when someone pulled him into a room and shut the door. It was Jezzy. She attacked him, pressing her entire body against his. He kissed her back and pushed her up against the wall. He was sloppy a bit, but so was she. They fumbled with each other's clothing and Jezzy finally pulled him out of his pants. She hiked up her dress and wrapped her legs around him before he thrust into her. It was over in mere moments.

* * *

Jezzy woke up in her bed and she didn't remember how she had gotten there. Her head hurt like hell and she felt like she was going to throw up. Suddenly she bolted to the bathroom and did just that. After all of the heaving her head was pounding even worse and she thought she was going to die. It wasn't as if she had never had a hangover before, it had just been a while. She flushed the toilet and dragged herself back to her bed which was thankfully empty. She was really hoping she wasn't going to bring home some random guy and she was pretty sure she had been good last night and hadn't done anything she would regret. At least she hoped so. She thought she remembered the whole night.

She lay back on the bed and groaned. There was a very loud knock on her door and she covered her head with her pillow. Did the person have to pound on the door? She heard the door creak open and shut a little loudly. At least to her it was loud. Someone sat on her bed and shook her leg.

"Drink this." The person said.

"Do you have to talk so loud?" She whispered, but it  
sounded like a shout.

"Drink it."

She groped for whatever the person was trying to get her to drink and they pulled the pillow off her face. It was way too bright in the room and she groaned and tried to roll over. Whoever had intruded upon her misery forced her to sit up. They put a bottle to her lips and poured a very sour tasting liquid down her throat. She coughed, but felt a little better. She squinted at the person and saw that it was Lucius.

Her eyes got wide.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I thought you might need this and it looks as though I was correct."

She was feeling immensely better by the second.

"Thank you."

He nodded and stroked her hair.

"I should take a shower."

He nodded again and left the room. She stood up and went to her bathroom. As she was peeling off last nights' dress she wondered why he had bothered to come up to her room and why he had tenderly stroked her hair. She shook her head. It was probably nothing. His wife was back and they couldn't be together anymore. She stepped into the shower and washed away last night.

* * *

Lucius was in his Study when there was an expected knock on the door. Narcissa was sitting next to him, clearly upset. After he barked out an "Enter", Draco walked in and shut the door behind him.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, sit." He father said shortly.

Draco sat near his mother and looked at her quizzically.  
Why was she crying?

"Your mother and I have decided to get a divorce." He said it flatly.

Draco just stared. "Why?"

"Your mother has met someone she prefers to be with and has decided to move in with him."

Well, this was a little unexpected, Draco thought. He thought surely that she had demanded a divorce because of Jezzy. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. It wasn't as if his mother and father had had a loving relationship.

"Uh, when do you leave?" He asked his mother.

"As soon as everything is packed." She sniffled.

"Oh."

No one spoke for a while and Draco finally decided to leave the room. He didn't know what else to say or do. His mother followed him out and gave him a hug before walking away. It all seemed very final. He went back to his room in a daze and got to his door just as Jezzy was leaving her room.

"Hey." She said and then saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"My mother is divorcing my father."

He eyes got wide. "Why?" She asked at a whisper.

"She met someone in France. She's moving in with him."  
He opened his bedroom door and closed it behind him.

Jezzy almost laughed. For a moment she thought she was going to be labeled a home wrecker.


	9. Chapter 9: Decisions

Chapter Nine: Decisions

After speaking with Draco, she went downstairs and wandered around for a bit. She was in the North Wing of the house when she ran into Narcissa. She was walking towards her and stopped about a foot in front of her. She was silent a moment before she said anything, which made Jezzy nervous. Then she was swept up in a hug that nearly crushed her.

"Take care of him for me." Narcissa whispered to her.

Jezzy pulled away and stared at her. She didn't know which one she was talking about and frowned a little. Narcissa seemed to understand this.

"He is a good man and deserves better than I was to him."

She straightened up and gave her a watery smile. Jezzy was stunned. She had no idea what to say. Narcissa suddenly looked behind Jezzy and walked away. Jezzy turned around and saw Lucius behind her. Her eyes were still wide with shock and his brow was furrowed.

"What did she say?" He asked quietly.

"To take care of you." He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "Is it true?" Jezzy asked.

"That she is leaving me?" He asked. "Yes."

Jezzy nodded. She didn't know what to do. She shifted from foot to foot.

"We'll talk later." Lucius said and walked away.

* * *

Draco heard her come up the stairs and opened his door.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Sure." Jezzy said and followed him into his room.

She sat on the chair next to his bed and stared at the floor.

"I ran into your mother." She blurted out.

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"She told me to take care of him."

"Who?"

"Your father."

He nodded and sat on the bed.

"Look, Jezzy. I think you should back off for a bit. Let all of this settle before... before making any kind of a decision."

Jezzy nodded. She was having trouble taking everything in anyway.

"Did we..." She asked.

"Last night?" She nodded. "Yes."

"Oh." She looked back down at the carpet. "Draco that was..."

"A mistake? I know." He smiled suddenly. "You were really wasted last night."

She laughed. "Yeah. Why was there a banana on my bedside table?"

Draco laughed. "You ran off with it after Blaise gave it to you. I didn't know you hadn't eaten it."

He told her what she had been doing with it and she nearly fell off the chair laughing.

"Oh my god, really?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

There was a tapping at his window and he rose to open it. A owl flew in and dropped a letter at his feet. It was Blaise's owl. He picked up the letter and read it.

_Draco,  
Some chick left this for Jezzy. Who's Maria?_

_Blaise_

Draco handed the other letter from Maria to Jezzy. She looked at it and opened it, not remembering her very well.

"She was the chick you danced with. The one with the 'gorgeous breasts.'"

Jezzy smiled and ripped open the letter. She read it with a big smile on her face and then folded it up.

"Well?" He asked.

"She wants to hang out at school. Apparently she is in Slytherin."

Draco grinned. "Jezzy has a girlfriend." He said in a sing song voice.

She slapped him playfully.

"Shut up, you're so stupid."

"No need to be mean." Draco smirked.

Jezzy laughed. She really missed things being like this between her and Draco. She put the letter in her pocket and stood up.

"I had a lot of fun, thanks for taking me."

"No prob. You were very entertaining. To everyone I think."

Jezzy left and went to her room. She started to think about everything that was suddenly happening to her. Was Lucius going to call things off with her? Was he going to continue? She sighed loudly. She hated to be in the dark about things.

* * *

Jezzy was about to head down to raid the kitchen when a house elf popped in front of her. She almost screamed. She hated it when they did that.

"The Master will see the Miss now." It said.

"Where?" She asked.

"The Master is in his Study."

"Thanks." It popped away.

Well, this was it. At least she would finally be able to know for sure what was going on. She walked slowly to the Study and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He called out.

She opened the door and saw that he was not at his desk. He was standing in front of the window looking outside. It was a beautiful day out. The sky was a perfect pure blue and the sun was smiling down on the earth. She shut the door and approached him.

"You wanted to see me." She said quietly.

He nodded, but did not turn away from the window. She debated whether or not to look and see what he was looking at, when he turned around and looked into her eyes. Her breath stopped. His eyes were so intensely blue at the moment that she wondered what was going on in his head.

"Please, sit. We have some things to discuss." He smiled and held his hand out, gesturing to the chair next to his desk.

She sat and waited for him to sit behind his desk. Only he came and sat next to her in the other chair in front of his desk. She smiled weakly at him. She was very nervous.

He cleared his throat and spoke. "As you are aware, Narcissa and I are parting ways." She nodded. "And you and I... we need to make a decision about... us."

Jezzy nodded again and tried to swallow over the large lump that had suddenly formed in her throat.

"What is it you want?" He asked.

Her eyes got big. "What...? What do you mean?"

He snorted out a laugh. "What would you like to happen between us?"

I want to be with you, she thought. "I... I..." He was going to leave this up to her?

She stood up and paced. He had just decided to divorce his wife, what was she supposed to say to him. That she wanted to try things out with him? She had never been in a real relationship before. She didn't even know how.

"Jezzy, I can hear you thinking."

She turned quickly towards him. "What?"

"Tell me what is going on in your head. We can work whatever it is out between the two of us."

She sat and opened her mouth again. But nothing came out.

"Speak." It wasn't a rough command, but a soft request.

She at back down. "I want to be with you." She whispered and she looked at the floor. She was blushing again.

Lucius stood and crouched down before her. She was certain he had never lowered himself like this before.

"And?"

She looked up at him. "I... want to try…a…."

"Relationship?"

She smiled, blushed and nodded.

"Me too." He breathed and pulled her to him.

He kissed her deeply and she kissed him right back.  
When he pulled away, Jezzy thought of something.

"So, are we like, dating?"

Lucius laughed. "It does sound a little ridiculous for a man of my age, but if that is what you want, then yes."

"Like," She started to laugh. "Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

He laughed too and kissed her. He looked into her eyes and nodded. They both laughed and kissed again.


	10. Chapter 10: Mixed Messages

Chapter Ten: Mixed Messages

Jezzy rolled over in bed and hit a solid wall of man. She smiled to herself and then realized she wasn't in her room. She sat up and looked around. His room had been very dark last night and she had been a little... busy at the time. She stretched and groaned. He grabbed her and pulled her close.

"You're awfully loud when you stretch." She smiled and kissed his arm.

"I'm hungry." She whispered.

She felt him laugh. "We did work up quite an appetite this morning."

"And last night." He laughed again.

"I could have a house elf bring something in."

"No, I need to get up anyway. I haven't been working out."

"You don't need to work out."

She smiled and kissed his shoulder.

"I don't look like this because I sit on my ass all the time. I'll just go do a couple of laps in the pool."

It turned into an hour and a half of laps. She started to get  
tired midway through and pushed herself as long as she could. She swallowed a bunch of water and came up sputtering. That's when she decided to get out. Draco was standing at the edge of the pool with a towel for her.

"You're going to kill yourself one of these days." He commented.

She smiled and took the towel. "What?" She asked innocently.

"Do you realize how long you were in there?"

She shrugged. "I'm out aren't I?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Where were you last night?"

She stopped drying her hair. "Uh..."

"Where is 'Uh'?"

She slapped at him and walked away.

"You didn't answer my question!" He yelled after her.

She ignored him and went to the kitchen. Lucius was instructing a house elf on what he wanted for dinner that night when she walked in. He stopped and smiled at her.

"That is all." He said to the house elf, dismissing it.

She walked up to him, undid her towel and cocked an eyebrow.

"You're mean." He whispered.

She was just about to step up on her tip toes to kiss him when to door to the kitchen opened. Draco stopped in his tracks. All he saw was Jezzy standing in front of his father, looking up at him and him smiling down at her. They both looked at Draco, smiles still plastered on their faces.

"What?" He asked, completely oblivious to the situation.

"Your father was just telling me a joke." Jezzy said.

"My dad doesn't tell jokes." Draco scoffed.

"On the contrary son."

"What was it then?" He folded his arms and cocked his hip.

"What do you call a Hufflepuff with two brain cells?"  
Lucius asked.

Draco shrugged.

"Pregnant."

Jezzy busted out laughing and Draco's jaw dropped. I was actually funny. He laughed and shook his head.

Lucius smirked. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah, actually. I was going to ask about throwing a back to school party. Here at the Manor."

"Fine."

"OO, I could sing!" Jezzy clapped her hands and jumped up and down, making her breasts bounce.

Both Draco and Lucius stared at them. When she saw this she rolled her eyes.

"I'm up here."

Lucius and Draco gave her twin smirks. She rolled her eyes again and left the kitchen.

She went up to her room to change her clothes and decided to invite Maria to the party Draco was planning. She pulled out a quill and parchment and wrote out a quick invitation. At the end she asked if Maria could sing. She needed a partner for the song she had in mind. She sent off the letter with the Malfoy's owl and took a shower. When she was totally dressed she noticed that the owl had returned. She opened the reply and read it.

_Jezzy,  
I'm so glad you got my letter. And yes, I would love to come, when is it? I can sing. What were you planning? Let me know!_

_Maria_

She realized she had no idea when it was and went to go find Draco. He was in his room.

"Hey, when's the party?"

"Friday."

"Cool. Me and Maria are going to sing for you."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Aw, for me."

Jezzy smirked and left the room. She wrote back Maria and told her everything, then asked her to come over tomorrow to practice. Maria said she would. Great, now everything was in order for a kick ass party.

* * *

Friday night, before the guests arrived, Jezzy and Maria were helping the band set up. Maria had turned out to have a really good voice. Blaise was helping Draco set up the bar and Lucius had decided to read in the dungeon.

Jezzy told him that was boring. He had smiled, kissed her and told her that he would rather be locked up then around a bunch of drunk teenagers. She had pouted and reminded him that she was going to be there and she was eighteen. He had kissed her deeply and asked her not to drink too much this time. Jezzy blushed and promised she wouldn't.

Maria had developed an instant crush on Draco and asked all kinds of questions about him. Jezzy had finally introduced them, without being drunk this time, and they seemed to like each other.

They had decided to do a duet together, Jezzy and Maria. Once the guests started to show up they set the DJ to work until they were ready to go on. Once everyone was there, or most were anyway, Jezzy whispered to the DJ that they were going to perform next. He nodded and after the last song was over, he introduced them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I want you to put your hands together for Jezzy and Maria! These two lovely ladies are going to perform a hot song for you tonight. So give it up!"

Everyone clapped and Jezzy and Maria walked on stage. The music started and they began to sing and dance to Rockstar, by Prima J:

_(Oooh) tell me what you think you're lookin at,  
(Noo) so I think I'm Queen Elizabeth,  
(Oooh) and now I'm stuck inside your memory,  
(So) that's why it's so hard to get rid of me  
I'm incredible, so unforgettable,  
So no one can take my place  
I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,  
So girl get out my face  
Oh my god I'm going crazy  
Maybe 'cuz were so amazing  
Everybody in there dazin'  
That's the reason why they're hatin',  
Treat us like some superstars  
And only cuz that's what we are  
You know we're going really far  
And y'all ain't even heard it all  
You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And I don't mind cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(Keep lookin at me)  
(Wow) It seems to me like I was botherin'  
(How) cuz I make walkin look like modelin  
(How) it ain't my fault the boys keep followin'  
(Wow) if you were better he wouldn't be wonderin'  
I'm incredible, so unforgettable,  
So no one can take my place,  
I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,  
So girl get out my face  
Oh my god I'm going crazy  
Maybe 'cuz I'm so amazing  
Everybody in there dazin'  
That's the reason why they're hatin'  
Treat us like some superstars  
And only cuz that's what we are  
You know we're going really far  
And y'all ain't even heard it all  
You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh  
You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And I don't mind cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(Ladies)  
We're Jezzy and Maria  
We're not afraid to show it  
We hold our crown and that's right  
It can't stop us now  
The cloud we're on is golden  
They can't fix what's not broken  
Don't act like y'all don't know  
What's bout to happen now  
You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem uh-huh,  
You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem uh-huh  
You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And I don't mind cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem uh-huh,  
You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem uh-huh  
You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(Keep lookin at me)  
Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer_

The crowd went nuts. They were a hit. They walked off the stage and the DJ started another great song. Draco and Blaise walked up to the both of them and Draco grabbed Jezzy around the waist and spun her around. She squealed and slapped his arm.

"Put me down."

He did and kissed her cheek. She could smell the Fire Whiskey on his breath. Maria frowned at her and pulled her off to the side.

"Are you with Draco?"

Jezzy laughed. "Hardly. I'm seeing someone much... better." She said with a cocked eyebrow.

Maria laughed. They went off and got a couple of drinks. After she grabbed one from Maria, she sipped it, remembering her promise to Lucius. Her boyfriend. It was still so weird.

"Why aren't you drinking?" Maria asked.

"I am."

"Hardly."

"I promised I wouldn't."

"Oh, you're boyfriend?"

Jezzy blushed and nodded.

"So where is he?"

"Uh, around." She said vaguely.

"Well, can I meet him."

"He's not really a 'people' person."

Maria shrugged and said she was going to go find a boyfriend for the night. Jezzy laughed and sipped her drink again. She made her way upstairs to her room to change her shoes because her feet were hurting her and as she passed Draco's door he came out. He smiled drunkenly at her and grabbed her arm. She started to protest but he dragged her forcefully into his room.

"Draco let go!"

He didn't listen and spun her around, crashing his lips painfully against hers. She pushed him away and he started to lean to the right. Clearly he was hammered.

"Draco, you should go back downstairs and enjoy the party."

"I want you."

"Well, you can't have me." She said.

"Why not?" He slurred.

"It's just a 'no' Draco. It's not going to kill you."

Suddenly he threw her down on the floor and fell on top of her.

"Goddamnit. Draco get off!"

He tried to smirk at her but it turned into a silly grin. He reached for the zipper of his pants and tried as hard as he could to pull it down. She wiggled, trying to get out from underneath and he chuckled.

"You're just making things worse."

"Well, get off me then."

"No, we're gonna... do that thing."

"What thing?" She asked hoping he would forget what he was doing.

He put his head down on her shoulder so he could think, but he didn't come back up.

"Draco?" Jezzy started to laugh.

He had just passed out on her.


	11. Chapter 11: Sanctuary

Chapter Eleven: Sanctuary

After she had managed to push Draco off of her she covered him with a blanket and made sure he wasn't going to roll over onto his back. She shook her head and left the room. The party was winding down a bit and she figured no one would miss her if she went to go find Lucius. She made her way down to the dungeon, shaking her head a little at the fact that the Malfoys even had a dungeon. He had a room situated towards the back that was his 'Sanctuary' and she hoped that he wouldn't mind her intruding too much. When she approached his door she knocked quietly. She waited for a full minute before she knocked again.

Lucius opened the door mid knock and she jumped.

"Oh. Sorry, am I interrupting?"

He smiled at her and shook his head. He stepped back and let her enter. She walked into the darkly lit room and was surprised at how warm it was. The hallway had been very cold. She turned around to face him and smiled.

"Party all done with, then?" He asked.

"No. I got bored with it." She decided not to tell him about Draco. He would just get mad.

He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

"You missed my performance though." She pretended to pout.

"I'm sure it was wonderful."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He ran his hands up and down her back and she purred. He deepened the kiss and grabbed her butt. She giggled.

"Is the carpeting soft?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow.

He laughed. "Would you like to find out?"

She nodded emphatically. He lowered her to the floor, kissing her as they went. He was on top of her, but she had other plans. She rolled him over, straddled his hips, and smiled as she began to unbutton his shirt with her tongue. Once she had the shirt open she smiled and kissed his smooth chest. He pulled her up to his lips and ravished her, pulling at the straps of her dress. They fell down her shoulders as he sat up and pulled his shirt off. Grabbing the bottom of her dress, he yanked it over her head. She giggled again.

"Lucius, we just made love this morning. Are you that eager to get me naked?"

He answered her by biting her neck. She cried out and clutched his shoulders. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and they were both now sitting upright, kissing and biting everything they could reach. He was driving her wild. He undid the snap of her bra and pulled it off of her, gathering her breasts in his hands and kissing them. She fumbled with the front of his pants and he pulled them off for her. He entered her and she threw her head back and moaned. Just before climax he covered her mouth with his, silencing her scream.

* * *

They lay on the floor, naked, as she stoked his chest. She looked at his left forearm and grinned. She ran her fingers over it and Lucius sighed.

"Tell me a story."

He looked down at her like she was crazy.

"Please?"

"About what?"

"About being a Death Eater."

He was quiet for so long she thought he wasn't going to say anything. She was just about to say that he didn't have to when he spoke.

"What is it exactly you would like to hear?" He asked. His voice had gotten distant.

She propped herself up on her elbow and looked into his eyes.

"Did you kill anyone?"

"Yes."

She grinned. "Mudbloods and Muggles?"

He smirked.

"Did you ever get seriously hurt?"

"No. I never put myself in situations where that would happen."

She grinned. "Smart man." She was quiet for a moment. "How was it?"

He furrowed his brow. "How was what?"

She shrugged. "You know, everything. How was it working for the Dark Lord? How was it fighting for a cause you believed in? What did it feel like to kill someone?"

He looked at her for a moment before he said anything.  
"It was... interesting."

She gave him a look that said she wanted more.

"I really do not want to talk about these things."

"But aren't you proud of what you did?"

"Yes."

She pouted.

"Do you like the tattoo?"

He smirked. "It can be useful."

"Did it hurt?"

She thought he was going to be manly about it and say that it hadn't hurt in the least.

"It felt as though my skin were being flayed by a rusty knife on fire."

Her eyes got big. She looked at the tattoo again, this time in awe. She brought his arm to her lips and kissed it. He shuddered. No one had touched him there in a long time.

He rolled her onto her back and made love to her again on the floor of his Sanctuary.

* * *

When she woke up in the morning, she was again in Lucius' bedroom. She rolled over but he was not in bed with her. She frowned and got out of bed. Her dress from last night was laid out over a chair and she slipped it on, making her way out of his room as quietly as she could. She went upstairs to her bedroom and took a shower.

After she got dressed she went to check on Draco. She had to make sure he hadn't drown in his own vomit. When she opened the door she saw that he had at least made it to the bed. She grinned evilly. She was gonna pay him back for last night.

She tip toed over to the bed and pounced on him. He groaned and she smiled again. She started jumping on the bed, right over his torso. His eyes squinted open.

"Uh, I'm gonna throw up." She laughed and jumped off the bed.

He ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. She sat on his bed and grinned. When her came back out he still had a toothbrush stuck between his teeth.

"Whadya do that for?"

"That was for last night."

"What?"

She walked over to him and poked a finger in his chest. "You tried to rape me."

"WHAT!?"

"But you passed out before you could do anything." She laughed again.

"Oh, god." He put his hand over his face and sat on the edge of the bed.

"It was sooooo cute." She said through her laughter.

"Shut up."

"You threw me on the floor and said, "We're gonna do...that thing.""

Draco groaned.

"And when I asked you what thing, you put your head down and passed out!" She laughed harder. "I laughed so hard I almost peed!"

Draco shook his head, which made him feel even worse. He groaned again and fell back on the bed.

"I'll leave you to your hangover." She giggled and left the room.

Draco threw his hand over his eyes. Damnit, he wanted to get laid last night.


	12. Chapter 12: Questions

Chapter Twelve: Questions

Jezzy found Lucius in his Study. She needed to ask him some questions about "Them." She wasn't sure about a couple of things. She opened the door and closed it behind her. He smiled at her and she walked over to the desk and kissed his cheek.

"Do you have time to talk?" She asked.

"Yes, I was just getting finished." He replied and pushed his chair away from the desk

"I just had a few questions."

He inclined his head for her to continue.

"Uhm, okay. We are, like 'official' right?"

He cocked an eyebrow and nodded. She fidgeted. "Are... can I tell people?"

He put his head down. "We should be careful until the divorce is final."

"Oh." She hung her head.

He put his finger underneath her chin. "It won't take long though."

She gave him a small disappointed smile. He kissed her and hugged her to him.

"Are we going to tell Draco?"

He smiled. "I figured you already had."

She smiled. "Not yet."

"Well, you can tell him. But only him. It would be in bad form for it to get out about us now."

She nodded. "Yeah." She said quietly.

She hung her head again but thought of another question. "Are you going with us to Kings Cross?"

"I don't usually go with Draco."

She cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you think it would be a good idea for me to go? Could you behave yourself?"

"Of course."

He rolled his eyes, but smiled. "If I have time I will."

She pouted.

"Are you going to miss me?"

He slipped a hand behind her head and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. When they came apart he put his forehead to hers.

"Yes." He whispered as if it hurt him to admit it.

* * *

The morning they were to go to Kings Cross Jezzy woke up very early. She was excited for her first day at Hogwarts. She had made arrangements before summer had started to get sorted into a house and found, at no surprise to her, that she was in Slytherin. She was very excited. But first she had to get something out of the way. Something she wouldn't be able to do for a while.

She ran down the stairs as quietly as possible and snuck into Lucius' room. He was still asleep. She smiled and crawled into bed with him. He stirred but did not wake. She inched under the covers and began to kiss his stomach. She trailed her tongue from his navel to his collar bone. When she looked up he was awake and enjoying immensely what she had been doing. She cocked an eyebrow at him and grinned. His eyes were full of fire and he pulled her up to his mouth. She straddled him and he glided into her slowly. He groaned and pulled her to him. She whimpered and bit into his shoulder. He shuddered and bit her neck. She cried out and he released himself into her.

* * *

Draco had packed his things the night before. Actually a house elf had done it for him, but he was going to take credit for it. He knocked on Jezzy's door but there was no answer. He figured she might be in the shower and headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

What he found in the kitchen turned his stomach. Jezzy and his father were having a full out make out session. Jezzy was sitting on the counter, her legs wrapped around his father. He was pressed about as close up to her as he could without completely merging with her. Their arms were around each other and their lips, which never stopped moving, looked glued together. They stopped kissing and hugged each other.

"I'm going to miss you." He heard his father say.

"Me too." Jezzy whispered.

Draco stepped behind the door and spied on them more. He watched as his father took something out of his pocket. It was a small green velvet box. He handed it to Jezzy and she smiled brilliantly at him and opened it. Her face took on a stunned look. Draco watched as his father took the box away from her and pulled out what was inside of it. It was a silver necklace with a very large ruby in a tear drop shape on it. He put it around her neck and she kissed him again.

"Thank you." She breathed.

"To remember me by."

"Oh, Lucius." She kissed him again.

Draco walked away and back up to his room. He wanted to be angry, but they both looked so happy.


	13. Chapter 13: To Hogwarts!

Chapter Thirteen: To Hogwarts!

They were at the station in front of the Hogwarts express, Lucius, Draco and Jezzy, saying good bye. Draco was a bit surly and neither Jezzy nor his father knew why. Nor did they care. Jezzy was trying her hardest not to kiss him and he was doing his best not to stare a her. He felt awkward being here. His son was old enough to leave on his own and he hadn't escorted him there in a few years.

"I'm gonna go find a compartment." Draco said sourly and walked away.

Jezzy looked up at Lucius and was about to say something when an arm snaked around her middle.

"Hey gorgeous where you been all my life." Someone whispered in her ear.

She turned and kissed Maria's cheek.

"Lookin' for you, of course." They laughed and hugged.  
"Oh, Maria, this is Lucius Malfoy. Lucius, this is Maria Packard."

Lucius shook hands with Maria and there was an awkward silence.

Lucius cleared his throat. "Perhaps you should get on the train." He suggested.

"Oh, okay. I..." She smiled. She wanted to kiss him good bye so bad. "Good bye."

"Good bye." He said in a low voice.

They stared at each other a moment before Jezzy realized what they were doing. She blushed and leaned in to give him an awkward, one armed hug. He returned it and walked away. Jezzy sighed. She was going to miss him.

"Oh, my god. Him?"

"What?"

"That's you're..."

"Shhh!" Jezzy said, and pulled her close. "You can't tell anyone. He'll kill me."

"You're with an old guy." Maria whispered.

"He's not that old." Jezzy said, frowning.

"Isn't he Draco's dad?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, my god!" She screamed in a whisper.

"How did you even know, anyway?"

"I would not have been able to cut the sexual tension with a knife."

Jezzy blushed.

"You're so cute when you blush." Maria teased.

Jezzy slapped at her arm and they went to go look for Draco. They found him alone in a compartment towards the end of the train. He was staring out the window.

"Hey." Jezzy said.

Maria blushed when he turned around and smiled at her. Jezzy leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"You're so cute when you blush."

Maria giggled.

"You remember Maria right?"

"Yeah, she was at Blaise's party right?"

Maria nodded. The girls sat down and Jezzy figured since Maria already knew, and would be witness if Draco freaked out, she would tell him now about her and Lucius.

"Uh, Draco, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Me and Lucius."

"I... in front of her?"

"She kinda figured it out already."

"How?"

Maria just grinned and Jezzy continued. "Your dad and I are... god this is weird."

"I saw you two in the kitchen this morning." Draco said.

"Is that why you're all pissed off?"

"What the hell are you thinking Jezzy? He's still married!"

"Not for long! The divorce will be final soon and then we can be open about our relationship."

"Relationship!?"

"Yes, Draco! Relationship. Your father and I have made it official!"

The entire compartment was quiet. Suddenly Maria burst out laughing and fell on the floor.

"Oh my god. This is great. I'm sorry."

The ends of Jezzy's mouth twitched and she watched the same reaction happen to Draco. Draco shook his head and looked back out the window. Maria was still laughing and it wasn't long before all three of them were laughing about it.

"It's just really weird, Jezzy. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

Just then Blaise walked in and sat next to Draco.

"Hey ladies." He said in the most suave voice he could muster.

Jezzy and Maria laughed at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Maria said.

It was then that she noticed Jezzy's necklace. She squealed and grabbed at it, pulling Jezzy close.

"Oh, my god! Where did you get this?"

"Uh, my... boyfriend."

Draco turned red and looked back out the window. Blaise leaned forward, hoping to catch a peak at some cleavage while looking at the necklace.

"Wow. That's gorgeous." He caught himself saying.

"Isn't it?" Maria asked.

"Can I have my neck back?" Jezzy asked.

Maria laughed and let go of her necklace. The ride to Hogwarts was long, but Blaise and Maria chatted while Jezzy caught up on some much needed sleep. Draco just stared out the window. He couldn't believe his dad had bought that necklace for Jezzy. It was perfect for her. He should have gotten her something like that. Then maybe she wouldn't be with his father. Draco shook himself mentally. Damn it. He knew that they were happy together and he just wanted her because he couldn't have her. He sighed and then realized Maria and Blaise were making out. He realized this because they fell back on him.

"What the hell!" Draco shouted.

Jezzy sat up quickly, her eyes wide.

"What? What is it?"

Maria and Blaise were laughing, Draco was furious and Jezzy had no idea what was going on. What a way to start the school year.


	14. Chapter 14: Slytherin Vs Gryffindor

Chapter Fourteen: Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor

Before the feast Dumbledore made Jezzy get up in front of the school so he could introduce her. She really didn't want to but she did.

"We have a new student joining us this year. Her name is Jezabel Campton and she will be joining Slytherin house."  
She got an applause and sat back down.

Every guy in Slytherin watched her hungrily and every girl glared at her with envy. Jezzy had never actually been to school. She had had private tutors until her mother had died last year. Her mother had been killed in a freak accident involving a rabid chimera. How she had run into one in England no one knew, but she was dead and couldn't answer for it.

The only reason she was going to Hogwarts was because she needed the certificate for legal reasons. She needed to graduate and hadn't gotten to that before her mother had died so suddenly.

After the feast, on their way to the Slytherin common room, Draco called out to someone named 'Potter.'

"Watch where you're going Potter."

"Piss off Malfoy."

"Oo, I'm scared. What are you gonna do. Sick Granger on me?"

The boy named Potter just glared at him and walked away.

"You have an enemy here?" Jezzy asked.

Draco shrugged. "Potter is a pissant, mugglelover."

"Wait, Harry Potter? The one who defeated the Dark Lord when he was a baby?"

Draco glared at her and nodded.

"Ew. He goes here?"

"Uh, yeah." Draco shook his head and showed her to the common room.

* * *

She was sharing her room with the absolute stupidest girl she had ever had the misfortune of knowing. Her name was Pansy Parkinson. All she did was talk about Draco.

"Draco's so handsome."

"Draco's so smart."

"Draco loves me you know."

Ha, Jezzy thought, you wish you pug nosed freak. The first day of classes was boring and it turned out she wasn't going to be learning anything new until after Christmas. Professor Snape had to be her favorite teacher though. He picked on and humiliated students whenever possible. She would just sit back and laugh quietly. He had tried to catch her on something but she was too quick for him and he never tried it again. She quickly became his star student.

As for the other classes, most of the teachers liked her, but she thought they were a bore. She just hoped they would teach more interesting things. By the end of the first week she was bored out of her mind.

She missed Lucius so much she decided to write him a quick note. Unfortunately he got it in the middle of a meeting.

AT THE MEETING:

Lucius had been with these idiots for hours and he wanted to kill them all. An owl came for him and when he opened it he nearly embarrassed himself by blushing. He excused himself. He wrote her back quickly.

_Dearest Jezabel,_

_I am glad that you burn for me, but now is really not a good time. I will send you an owl when I am out of my meeting._

Lucius

He sent it off and returned to his meeting.

BACK AT SCHOOL:

When Jezzy got the letter from Lucius she laughed.  
It was Saturday and she wanted nothing more than to sleep for a day, but Maria insisted they hang out with Blaise and Draco. She was already grouchy and didn't want to, but Maria would not leave her alone. She dragged her outside and they all sat out near the Black Lake. Blaise and Maria were dating now and Draco was talking nonstop about his girl he liked.

"Then go hang out with her." Jezzy snapped.

"Geez, what's your problem?"

"All of you!"

"Whoa, what did I do?" Blaise asked.

"You exist." Jezzy got up and walked away from the three.

"What the hell?" Draco asked.

Maria shrugged.

Jezzy was on her way back to the castle when she ran into Harry Potter. Literally. He knocked her over and didn't even say sorry. That was the last straw.

"Potter, right?" She called out.

He turned to her and watched her pick herself up. "I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be chivalrous?"

"Sorry." He gave her a snotty tone.

"I guess we can't all be real men though."

He gave her a look that clearly said he didn't get it and started to walk away.

"You normally walk around knocking people over?"

He turned again and glared at her. "No."

"Oh, so just girls then?"

"What's your problem?" He asked.

She walked up to him and got in his face, they were beginning to draw a crowd.

"You are you detestable little Mudblood lover!"

There were shocked gasps all around.

"I don't even know you!"

"And yet you take great pleasure in being as rude to me as you possibly can! Saint Potter my ASS!"

The Slytherins gathered around them laughed and Draco came to stand next to her. Harry glared at them.

"I figured you'd have him back you up."

"He's more of a man than you'll ever be you limp dick Muggle fucker."

More gasps and cheers went up from the now large crowd.

"Whore." Harry muttered loud enough for her to hear.

She pulled out her wand and screamed, "FURNUNCULAR!"

Harry was instantly covered in large pustule boils. Immediately after she scream out, "AVIS OPPUNGO!" and a flock of birds shot out of her wand and chased him away from the castle. As he fled she shot one more hex at him. "CONFUNDO!"

Harry started to run in circles not knowing where he was going or what he was doing. The crowd of Slytherin cheered her and she stomped off to go to bed. No one was going to bother her now.


	15. Chapter 15: Jezabel's Punishment

Chapter Fifteen: Jezabel's Punishment

When she got back to her dorm she thought that, at last, she would be able to get some sleep, but just as her head hit the pillow a Prefect walked in and told her Professor Dumbledore wanted to see her. She was very tempted to hex the guy. She growled loudly and got up again to follow him to the Head Masters office. When she got into his office Harry Potter was sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Ah, Miss Campton. Will you please take seat?" Dumbledore asked.

She plopped down in the chair next to Potter and refused to look at him.

"Would you like to tell me your version of events?"

"What does Potter say?" She asked in a snotty tone.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and repeated himself.  
Jezzy rolled her eyes.

"I was walking back to the castle when he knocked me over and didn't even try and help me up. We had words and then he called me a 'whore.' So I made him pay for it." She stopped and crossed her arms. "Can I go now?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I was told you came up with some unsavory words yourself." He suddenly looked up and smiled. "Thank you for coming Lucius."

Jezzy's eyes got wide. What is he doing here?! She didn't turn around.

"I was told Jezabel was involved in a mishap."

"I was just asking her to recount it in her own words."  
Dumbledore looked at her again. "Would you please elaborate, Miss Campton?"

Jezzy huffed. "As I said, I was walking back to the castle when Potter knocked me down. I called out to him and said, "I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be chivalrous?" He said, "Sorry." real snotty like and I replied, "I guess we can't all be real men though." And then I asked if he normally goes around knocking people over and he said no. So I said, "Oh, so just girls then?" He asked me what my problem was and I said he was a detestable little Mudblood lover. He said he didn't even know me and I replied, "And yet you take great pleasure in being as rude to me as you possibly can! Saint Potter my ASS!" Then Draco walked up and Potter commented on me having him for back up and I called him a limp dick Muggle fucker. Then he called me a whore. So I hexed him."

Dumbledore kept his face straight through the entire recount and then folded his hands. "And what did you use to hex him?" He asked.

Jezzy rolled her eyes. "Furnuncular, Avis Oppungo, and Cunfundo." She replied calmly.

Lucius cleared his throat behind her. Dumbledore straightened in his chair. "As you are aware, Miss Campton, the rules state that hexing students is a punishable offense. You will receive a weeks' worth of detention and whatever punishment Mr. Malfoy has for you."

"WHAT!" Jezzy stood up from her seat. "And what are you giving Potter?"

"He will also be receiving detention."

"For how long?"

"Three days."

"This is ludicrous. I was defending my character and honor and he gets three days!"

"Miss Capmton, would you please lower your voice in my office. I believe each punishment fits the crime."

"Unbelievable." Jezzy said as she crossed her arms again.

Lucius approached the desk. "Could I have a spare room to speak privately with Jezabel, so that I may give her, her punishment?" 

"Of course, Lucius. You may pick any room you wish."

"Thank you, Dumbledore." He said with a sneer.

He grabbed Jezzy roughly by the arm and dragged her out of the room and down the stairs. He directed her to the dungeons and pushed her roughly into an empty  
classroom. When he had shut and locked the door he  
rounded on her. Jezzy was scared that he was actually  
mad at her. Until he smiled.

"You called him a Muggle fucker?"

Jezzy laughed and jumped into his arms. He hugged her tightly. "I missed you." She whispered.

"I can see that."

She looked up at him and smiled. "So, you're not mad at me?"

He shook his head. "You could have done worse to him though."

She grinned evilly. "I know, but I don't want to go to Azkaban."

She tilted her head so that she could kiss him and he kissed her back. He pushed her up against the wall and pressed himself up close to her. She smiled into his kiss.

"Miss me too?"

He answered her by lifting her skirt and running his fingers up her inner thigh.

"Oh, Lucius. Don't tease." She breathed.

"Do you think you can keep your mouth shut?" He asked in a rough, passion filled voice.

He had just reached the juncture of her legs and pelvis and she threw back her head. "Yes." She whispered.

He ripped away her panties and plunged into her. She hadn't even realized he had gotten that far. She bit her lip and whimpered. He trailed hot kisses along her jaw and neck and she bit down harder. She was to the point where she wasn't going to be able to hold it in any longer when he covered her mouth with his. She screamed out her release into the kiss and he shuddered.

Panting, he put his forehead to hers and tried to catch his breath. She giggled and smiled brilliantly.

"I missed you." She breathed.

"I missed you too." He kissed her again and pulled away from her to adjust himself.

She smoothed out her skirt and pulled out a mirror to fix her hair. Since Lucius had done the same thing, she laughed.

"Could you come next weekend?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "As tempting as that is I don't think it will work."

She stuck out her bottom lip and pouted.

He grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes. "Have you been sleeping well?" He asked.

Jezzy shrugged. "I guess."

"You need to sleep more. You are getting dark circles under your eyes." He kissed each of them.

"I was planning on catching up today."

"Then I will take you back to the common room so that you can."

She smiled and kissed him, longingly, one more time. He grabbed her arm like he had before and opened the door. They were almost to the Slytherin common room when Draco called out her name.

"What are you doing here?" He asked his father.

"Jezzy's little stunt." He said simply.

Draco smirked. "It was beautiful."

They each smiled.

"Draco, I want you to make sure that Jezzy gets some rest today."

"Okay. Why?"

"She needs rest." Lucius said simply.

Draco nodded his head and looked at Jezzy. She was looking at the floor, blushing and biting her lip. His father's face was slightly flushed and he knew exactly what had been going on. He mentally shook himself. At the school!

"I shall see you soon, my dear." Lucius said to Jezzy.

She looked up at him with her big violet eyes and smiled, still biting her lip. "Promise?"

Lucius just smiled and walked away. Draco turned and led her back to the common room.

"You did it here?!" He whispered.

She just giggled and blushed. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Go on up to bed. I'll make sure no one bothers you." She hugged him and walked into her dorm.

Draco sighed and sat on one of the couches. Pansy walked in and started to head for her dorm. Draco sighed again.

Jezzy was going to owe him for this.

"Pansy!" He called out.

She whirled around and squealed. "Would you..." He swallowed his disgust. "Like to go for a walk with me?"

"Oh, Drakie, I would love to." She linked her arm with his and he almost shuddered.

Jezzy was going to owe him big time.


	16. Chapter 16: The Problem

Chapter Sixteen: The Problem

Jezzy woke the next morning feeling worse than she had since the hangover. She ran into the bathroom and vomited in the sink. She looked down in disgust.

"Jesus Jezzy, can't even make it to the toilet?" She was ashamed and washed it all down the drain.

After brushing her teeth she left the bathroom and got dressed. It was Sunday, so she dressed comfortably and got back into bed. She didn't feel like seeing anyone after what had happened this morning. But, as her luck would have it, Maria walked in.

"Hey, bitch! That was spectacular yesterday."

"Yeah." Jezzy pulled the covers up to her chin.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked, sitting on the bed next to her.

"I got sick this morning."

"Ew!"

"Thanks for the support." She rolled over and pulled the covers over her head.

"Are you sick or something?"

Jezzy shrugged, which made the covers dance about her head. God! Can't I just be left alone for a minute?

"You need anything?" Maria asked.

"Peace and quiet." Jezzy mumbled.

"Ok, Miss Moody Pants. Holler if you need anything, I'll be in the common room with Blaise."

Jezzy nodded. She heard Maria leave and pulled the covers back down. She was feeling better, but she still just wanted to be alone. She didn't know why she was so tired, but apparently she needed more sleep than she had been getting. She buried her face in the pillows and passed out.

* * *

A week later and Jezzy still felt horrible. She was snapping at everyone that came close to her and wanted to cry at the least provocation. She was so angry at herself that she spent most of her time after class holed up in her room. Saturday morning she made herself go down to the common room to see her friends. It was empty save for Draco, who was watching the door fretfully.

"What are you doing?" Jezzy asked as she sat down next to him.

"Pansy. She won't leave me alone now." He looked at her. "It's your fault you know."

"How the hell is it my fault?"

"I had to take her for a walk..."

"Did you use a leash?" Draco barked out a laugh.

"You feeling better then?" He asked.

"Not really."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I wake up every morning and puke and then I feel like shit all day." He gave her a funny look. "What?"

"Nothing."

"What?!"

"Are you... you know..."

"Am I what?"

"Late."

"For what?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "You are so dense sometimes."

She glared at him.

"Are you late for your... girl thing?"

"My period?"

Draco nodded.

Her eyes got wide. "OH MY GOD!"

Jezzy stood up suddenly and ran to her room. She rummaged through her trunk and pulled out the calendar she used to keep track of these things. Draco came in behind her.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" She muttered as she found the month.

Her face fell. She turned white and sank to the floor.

"Are you?" Draco asked.

"Draco, I have to go to the nurse, but my legs won't move."

"I'm not carrying you."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Draco, I think I'm pregnant."


	17. Chapter 17: Confrontation

Chapter Seventeen: Confrontation

"It's positive, Miss Campton."

Jezzy dissolved into tears and Draco hugged her to him. He was seething inside. How could she do this? Why wasn't she more careful? Little did he know she was thinking the same thing. How could she have been so stupid?

"Are congratulations in order then, Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

He snorted a laugh. "No."

Jezzy cried harder and felt Draco pull away from her.

"I gotta go." And with that he walked out of the Hospital Wing.

"Not his then?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Jezzy didn't answer her. "Alright then. Take these in the morning and it should stop the morning sickness. Come back up here if you feel strange in any way or if you have any questions." She paused and set her hand on Jezzy's shoulder. "Is the father a student here?"

Jezzy shook her head slightly. She felt numb.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and patted her shoulder. "Come now dear. It can't be all that bad."

Jezzy looked up at her with red ringed eyes. "How would you know?"

She got up off the bed and left. She wandered around until she found herself in front of the door to the common room. She said the password dully and walked up to her room. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked off into nothing. She had to tell Lucius. But how do you tell someone that? Hey Lucius, guess what, you knocked me up. She laughed bitterly.

She got up and went to the writing desk. After pulling out a piece of parchment and quill she starred at the blank sheet. Finally, after what felt like an eternity she decided what to write.

* * *

Lucius had just finished another long boring meeting and was sitting in his Study when an owl came for him. It was from Jezzy and he smiled as he opened it. Like all her letters it was short, but this one was very different.

_Lucius,_

We need to talk. In person. As soon as you can please.

Jezzy

He read it over again and frowned. What was going on that made her sound so desperate. Her writing was too neat and it was too vague. He folded it up and put it in his drawer. He wrote a letter to Dumbledore that said he needed to speak with Jezzy immediately regarding some personal matters and she needed to come to the Manor. After sending off the owl, he sat back in his chair and wondered what it was that Jezzy needed to say to him.

* * *

"Jezabel Campton, the Head Master would like to see you in his office." Professor McGonagall said.

Jezzy sighed and left the Great Hall where she had been doing nothing but stare at her plate. Draco was avoiding her and had been all day. He seemed to be angry with her, but at this moment she didn't care. Before she realized it she was standing before the Head Masters door. She knocked once and the door opened.

"Ah, Miss Campton. I received an owl from Lucius Malfoy earlier. Seems he has urgent business to discuss with you at the Manor. You may use my fireplace and return through it when your are finished."

"Thank you." She said dully.

She walked through the fire and found herself in Malfoy Manor. She walked as slowly as she could to his Study, where she knew he would be waiting for her. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. He opened the door and looked down at her, expecting a smile. What he saw shocked him. She looked to have lost all of her color and at least ten pounds.

"What is it."

She looked up at him and her eyes were puffy and red. Tears danced behind her lashes.

"We have a problem." She said quietly.

He ushered her in and made her sit in a comfortable chair.

"Tell me." He whispered.

She looked so small and fragile at that moment. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Slowly, one by one, tears began to fall down her cheeks. He gathered her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Shhh. Just tell me."

She whispered something, but he didn't hear it. He held her away from him so that he could look down at her and he gave her a quizzical look.

"I'm pregnant."

It was barely audible, but to him it sounded like she had screamed it. He just stared at her. He must have heard her wrong. How could he have gotten her pregnant. He let go of her and paced the room. She sat down and put her face in her hands and sobbed.

"How? How did this happen?"

It was a mark of how upset she was that she didn't come back with a sarcastic reply. She just continued to sob and he ran his hands through his hair. He was too old to be a father again. He was going to ask her when she found out, but what came out of his mouth surprised even him.

"Whose is it?"

Her head shot up and her face was red. Tears still poured out of her eyes.

"How DARE you!" She growled between her teeth.

"It's a logical question, Jezabel."

She stood up and stalked over to him. She looked up at him and slapped him with all of her strength. He looked down at her and saw the anger glittering in her eyes.

"YOU ARE THE FATHER YOU ASSHOLE!" She screamed at him.

"WELL, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW. YOU CAN'T SEEM TO KEEP YOUR LEGS SHUT LONG ENOUGH..."

He didn't finish his statement because she had planted her fist is his face. He was going to apologize before she hit him again. And again. And again. He grabbed her hands and shook her.

"Damnit, stop!"

"NO!"

"Jezzy." He said shaking her again. "Listen to me."

"Why, so you can just insult me again?!"

He took a deep breath and realized how bad his face hurt.

"Look, Jezzy..."

"No Lucius. You look. I didn't think you would be happy, but I never expected this. Just forget it. I wish I had never made that stupid bet!" With that she ripped her hands out of his and ran out of the room.

He put his hands to his face and pulled them away quickly. Damn it. She had broken his nose.


	18. Chapter 18: Apologies

Chapter Eighteen: Apologies

Jezzy surprised Professor Dumbledore by coming through the fire and running out of the room in tears. She ran all the way to the common room before she was stopped by Maria.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"He... he ..." Jezzy stammered through her sobs.

"Who, what?" Maria hugged her. "Here." She took her to the dorm and locked the door.

"Now, tell me what's wrong, Hun."

"I'm pregnant." Jezzy bawled.

"Oh, my god. With..."

Jezzy nodded.

"Oh my god." Maria hugged her again. "What happened?"

Jezzy told her everything and Maria was furious.

"How could he do that to you?!"

Jezzy just cried and shook her head. She wished magic could turn back time and she could take it all back. She wished she had never slept with him. She wished that she had never met him. Blaise was knocking at the door.

"Maria you in there."

"I'm busy right now Blaise."

"What's up? Draco said Jezzy came running in crying."

"Not now Blaise."

"Maria, can I just be alone please?" Jezzy asked.

"You sure you're going to be okay?"

Jezzy nodded. Maria kissed her cheek and left the room. Jezzy curled up on her bed and brought her knees to her chest. What was she going to do?

* * *

She had been receiving letters and packages from Lucius for a week now. She returned every one of them unopened. She didn't want to hear what he had to say. And she couldn't be bought off. Maria spent every day with her, trying to keeping her busy and her mind off of Lucius, but every time Jezzy saw a couple in the hall she would burst into tears.

Two weeks later Lucius sent something to Dumbledore.

"Jezzy, the Head Master wishes to speak with you." Professor Snape whispered to her.

She was the only one he was ever nice to. She gathered her things and left the classroom. On her way there she ran into Draco. He glared at her and she stopped.

"Why are you so angry with me?" She asked, nearly in tears.

"Why do you think?"

She just shook her head.

"How could you do that? How could you be so stupid?"

"Don't you think I've asked myself that same question?"  
She was crying again.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and walked away.

She wiped her face and continued to Dumbledore's office. She knocked and the door and it opened. She stepped in and saw Dumbledore talking to someone. That someone was Lucius Malfoy. They both turned to look at her at the same time and she was tempted to turn around and leave.

"What is he doing here?" She asked in a scathing voice.

Lucius smiled tightly. His eyes where still a touch green and his nose was slightly crooked.

"It appears that Lucius here has been trying to contact you for some time. Apparently you both have some issues to discuss." Dumbledore said.

"Jezzy..."

"I have nothing to say to him, Professor Dumbledore."

"Damn it Jezzy will you just look at me?!"

Dumbledore looked between the two.

"Perhaps you would like some privacy. Lucius, I suggest you take her home for the week. She has been unwell and needs her rest as it is."

Jezzy looked at him with a panicked expression on her face.

"Excellent idea. Come Jezzy." He put out his hand.

She looked to Dumbledore. He inclined his head. He wasn't giving her a choice. Lucius threw down the floo powder and she walked through it to Malfoy Manor. Lucius immediately followed her.

"Jezzy, we have to talk."

She ignored him the best she could. All she wanted to do was hug him and kiss him and she was angry at herself for feeling that way.

"I'm... I'm sorry for everything I said."

"No you're not."

He sighed. "You have no idea how sorry I am."

She folded her arms. "I thought I was to come here to get rest."

"Please. Please listen to me."

"Why?!"

"Because I love you."

His eyes got wide and he stood up straighter. Had he just  
said that out loud?

"What did you say?" Her voice was a whisper.

He looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you and I am so sorry for what I did."

She stared up at him, arms still crossed, tears glistening in her eyes. She slapped him. Not hard, but enough to get everything out of her. Then she hugged him fiercely and cried her heart out. He hugged her back and breathed a sigh.


	19. Chapter 19: New Beginnings

Chapter Nineteen: New Beginnings

She pulled away from Lucius and looked him in the eyes.

"Sorry for breaking your nose."

He laughed. "No you're not."

She laughed for the first time in weeks. He hugged her close. He never wanted to let her go.

"Do I have to go back to school?" She asked.

"You have to take the NEWTs." He said with a slight smile.

"Can't I take them now?"

He kissed her nose. "I'll see what we can do."

She kissed his cheek and then looked up at him. Slowly the both leaned in for a kiss. First their lips touched as if it were the first time and they were inexperienced lovers. She opened her mouth and drew her tongue across his lower lip. He opened his lips and drew her tongue in. She moaned and pressed herself against him, deepening the kiss. Her fingers dug into his shoulders and his arms tightened around her. He put his hands slowly behind her head and pushed it back so he could better sample her neck. He nibbled and tasted until her legs went weak. He picked her up and carried her to his room. He laid her on his bed, all the time his lips never leaving her. He unbuttoned her school top and kissed her chest as his hand moved up her soft thigh. She sighed and pulled him on top of her.

"Lucius."

He kissed her and pealed her clothing off one piece at a time. Naked and trembling she writhed under him, eager, urgent for more. He tore his clothing off and pulled her close to him.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear as he glided into her.

She bit her lip and sank her teeth into his shoulder. Of all the times they had ever made love this was different. This was what she had been waiting for her whole life. She arched her back and they lost themselves in each other.

* * *

They lay in his bed afterward and he was drawing lazy circles on her stomach. She giggled.

He looked up at her. "What?"

She smiled down at him. "Are you happy?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Are you happy I'm pregnant?"

Her face was serious and he propped himself up on his elbow.

"I am happy, no, ecstatic, that you are having my baby."

Tears popped up in her eyes. "Really?"

He kissed her belly. "Yes."

The tears streamed down her face, but they were tears of joy. He kissed them away.

"What are we going to do about Draco?" She asked. "He's pissed."

"You let me worry about him." He kissed her.

He put his hands on her belly.

"How far along are you?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"We'll take you to St. Mungos tomorrow." He kissed her again. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

He laughed. "I'll get you something to eat. You stay in bed and get some rest. You look too tired."

She smiled and kissed him. After he had put his clothes back on and was at the door she called out to him. He turned and smiled at her.

"I love you too."

He blew her a kiss and left the room.


	20. Chapter 20: Shopping

Chapter Twenty: Shopping

Lucius and Jezzy spent the week together in relative bliss. Now that they had worked everything out, they could enjoy their time together. Lucius had made arrangements with Hogwarts and the Ministry for her to take her NEWTs early due to the fact that she was pregnant and more than prepared for it. She was due to take them the first week of January. Jezzy was so excited that she didn't have to go back to school.

After the first day back at the Manor, Lucius asked her to move into his room. Narcissa, the moment she had gotten pregnant with Draco, had moved to another wing. He had hardly ever seen her during the pregnancy and was excited at the chance to experience this with Jezzy. She wanted him to be a part of it all.

The day after she arrived they went to St. Mungos and had a slew of tests run on her. She was nearly four months along, which shocked both of them. Lucius wanted to know the sex of the child, but unfortunately none of the tests that the hospital ran where able to tell them that. When Jezzy suggested going to the Muggle hospital, Lucius turned it down flat.

"I will not have those filthy Muggles touching you." He had said.

Jezzy had just rolled her eyes. She had wanted to be surprised anyway. She had written to Maria telling her what was going on and asked her to come visit during the holidays. Draco was not speaking with his father, but Jezzy hardly had time to think about that.

One day, after almost two weeks there, she asked Lucius where they should put the nursery.

"I was thinking it should be close to our room, so that I can get to the baby quickly if I need to."

Lucius had a big grin on his face and nodded emphatically. "That would be most welcome."

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He was sparing no expense to furnish the room for his new child and Jezzy was enjoying picking out wallpaper and carpeting, along with all the other amenities. Before long, though, she was busting out of her clothing.

"Lucius, I'm fat!" She cried one day.

He got a panicked look on his face as he watched her cry.  
"Uh, perhaps we should go get you fitted for new...  
clothing."

She perked up immediately at the idea of going shopping with him. Though the divorce was still not final, he seemed not to care too much what others thought of him and Jezzy. They decided to go to Diagon Alley; Lucius had other things to do while they were there. He left her at Madam Malkins to get fitted for more clothing. She chose a ruby, an emerald, and a black dress that she could wear around the house, some comfortable pants with drawstrings and some sweaters because the weather was very cold now.  
By the time she was finished she was in a much better mood. She stepped outside with her purchases and nearly knocked someone down. She helped him up and started to smile at him when she realized who it was.

"Jimmy." She said in a harsh tone.

He looked down his nose at her. "Jezabel. I see you are living up to your name. Do you know who the father is?"

"As a matter of fact yes, I do."

He rolled his eyes and started to turn away when Lucius approached her and touched to small of her back.

"Did you get everything alright?" He asked as he smiled at her.

He looked up and saw Jimmy standing there. He knew who he was. They had gone to school together. He knew that he had gotten Jezzy's mother pregnant and they had had a falling out.

"Jimmy." He nodded his head.

"Lucius, what are you doing here with Jezabel?"

"We had some things to get. What brings you here?"

"Shopping as well. Where is Narcissa?" He asked.

He looked at the arm that Lucius had draped across his so called daughters back. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Narcissa and I have decided to go our separate ways." Lucius said tightly.

"Oh." He looked directly at Jezzy. "I see."

She glared at him.

"Well, I must be on my way." Jimmy said and turned abruptly, walking off in the other direction.

Jezzy looked up at Lucius and saw a strained look of hatred.

"Can we go home now?" She asked.

Lucius nodded and put his arm tighter around her as they left the Alley.


	21. Chapter 21: The Accident

Chapter Twenty-One: The Accident

A week before Hogwarts was to let students go home for the holidays, Jezzy was in the nursery deciding where to put the crib when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She clutched it and gritted her teeth. The doctors had told her that it was just her uterus stretching, but she was still worried about it. It had been going on for quite a while now. She took a deep breath just as Lucius was entering the room.

"Are you alright?" He asked, slipping his arms around her belly.

"Yeah. Fine."

He looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. "Are you sure?"

She smiled and looked back at him. "Of course."

She hadn't told Lucius about the pains yet. The last time she had felt any kind of discomfort he had rushed her to St. Mungos. Turned out she just had gas. Jezzy had laughed but she thought that Lucius was going to faint, and if he found out anything else was hurting her she figured he would over react like he had the last time.

She rubbed her belly and felt the baby kick her in the ribs. She winced before she could cover it up.

"What's wrong? Do we need to go to the hospital?" He asked in a slightly panicked voice.

"Your child is just a bit feisty Lucius. It's okay, really." She kissed his cheek and pulled out of his arms.

She had been taking classes in the nearby Muggle town that Lucius didn't know about. They were yoga classes for pregnant women. She was just doing everything she could think of to prepare herself for anything that was to come.

Lucius smiled at her. "You are so beautiful, you know that?"

"You're just saying that to get me naked." She giggled.

He smiled and kissed her fully on the mouth. "No I'm not." He cocked an eyebrow. "But I certainly wouldn't complain about it if you did."

She laughed and kissed him back. Her libido, if anything, had gotten stronger since she had gotten pregnant. Every spare moment they had together, that wasn't filled with talk about the baby, planning for the baby, or whether or not she should have a baby shower, was spent in the bedroom. She had thought that being pregnant would have prevented her from that sort of activity, but it seemed to enhance it.

Lucius was more than happy to please her in any way possible. When she had asked for a car, he had been upset that she wanted to have one of those, "Filthy Muggle contraptions." But after she explained to him that flying wasn't an option and the floo network made her sick to her stomach, he had agreed and got her the best he could find.

"I'm heading into town for a bit." She said, grabbing her coat from the rack.

"Alright, how long?" He smiled down at her as he again pulled her into his arms.

"About an hour." She kissed him. "I love you."

He smiled every time she said that. "I love you too." He kissed the tip of her nose.

She made her way out to the car that was sitting out front and stuffed herself behind the steering wheel. She rolled her eyes. She had been in the damn thing three days ago and had fit behind the wheel just fine. She adjusted her seat and fastened her seat belt. She started the car and drove down the long lane that lead away from the house. At the end she applied the brakes to come to a stop and check for traffic, where there never was any. And this time it was a good thing.

Her brakes didn't work.

She hit the corner at twenty miles per hour and skidded.

"What the fuck?" She said, trying not to panic.

She hit the brakes again and nothing happened. She grabbed the emergency brake and pulled as hard as she could, bringing the car to a sudden screeching halt. She sat behind the wheel, panting and in tears, but fine. I could have died, the thought struck her suddenly and the tears began to pour out of her. She got out of the car and left it in the middle of the road. She walked back to the Manor, trying to compose herself before she saw Lucius. He was going to be livid.

She walked through the front door and went directly to his Study, where he could most always be found. She opened the door and found him behind his desk. He looked up at her with a smile, that fell almost instantly.

"Jezzy?" He stood and approached her.

"Lucius, I had an accident."

* * *

A/N Thank you all who have fav and followed this story. Don't worry, it's not over yet lol And to Mar, my very first review, I believe I first started posting this story on a site called Quizilla in like... 2005 or 6. It was under a different name, and I've since closed down that profile. I'm honestly not even sure if that site still exists lol. Anywho~ Thanks again for the reads lovelies~~ More coming soon!

~Lady I


	22. Chapter 22: Homecoming

Chapter Twenty-Two: Homecoming

Jezzy fainted after she told Lucius what happened and he carried her to their room. He called a healer for her and had the car checked out immediately. The brake lines had been cut. He got rid of the car and told Jezzy she was not allowed to leave the house without him. She didn't complain. The healer said that she had had quite a shock and should stay in bed for a few days. Lucius made her stay in bed for a week.

"Lucius, I'm fine." She said after six days in bed.

"You are not fine! You almost..." He could never finish that sentence.

She threw her legs over the side of the bed and scooted to the edge. At five and a half months pregnant, even the doctor said she was a little large.

"Lucius. I'm fine." She repeated.

He went to her and hugged her close. Her ever-present hormones kicked in at that moment and she cried.

"I just can't stand the idea of something bad happening to you again."

She smiled through her tears. "I know."

Draco was to come home that day. She was nervous about how he was going to act around her and his father. She looked at the clock. He should be here any minute, she thought to herself and looked up at Lucius.

"What are we going to do about him?" She asked.

"Let me handle that." He kissed her forehead and told her to get dressed.

After he left the room she smiled. It was funny, never before in her life had she liked people bossing her around. And yet, when Lucius did it, she thought it was funny rather than annoying. She got dressed in her ruby dress and slipped on a pair of black flats. She made her way out of the room and out to the backyard by the pool. She figured Lucius had gone back to his Study, so she soaked up what there was of the sun under the glass ceiling of the pool area.

She heard foot steps behind her, but didn't turn around.

"Hey."

She continued to stare at the water in the pool.

"How... how have you been?"

She sighed. "I was almost killed the other day."

A person kneeled down beside her. "Are you okay?"

She looked down at his blonde head and nodded. He glanced at her belly.

"Merlin, you're huge!"

Jezzy laughed. "Always with the compliments, Draco."

"Sorry, I just didn't expect you to be so... you know."

"Huge?"

He smirked. "So do you forgive me for being such a horrible ass?"

"Which time?"

He smirked again. "The most recent time."

"Just promise me one thing."

"And that is?"

"That you will be a good big brother."

He was silent for a moment. "I don't know how to be a brother." He said quietly.

"You'll learn." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

Lucius cleared his throat from behind them. Draco stood and turned to his father. They nodded to each other and Jezzy rolled her eyes. Draco looked back down at her.

"I promise." He said, and walked away.

Lucius sat down next to her. "He promises what?"

"To be a good big brother."

Lucius nodded again. "Good."


	23. Chapter 23: Christmas Complications

Chapter Twenty-Three: Christmas Complications

She felt him come into the bed behind her, already naked and warm. Just how she liked him. He kissed her shoulder, nipping lightly at the soft skin. She arched her back as best she could as he came closer up behind her, pressing himself against her back. She smiled as he ran his fingers lovingly over her belly to her breasts. He kissed her neck, licking and nibbling as he went. As he slipped his tongue about her lobe she gasped. His hands, ever roaming, traced themselves around her hips, dipping lower to her center. Slowly, always slowly now, he entered her. Fire shot up and out of her pores and she heard him inhale sharply. She threw her head back and called out his name as he let himself go deep inside her.

* * *

Draco came down for breakfast to find his father and Jezzy out by the pool. Jezzy was in repose on one of the reclining chairs and his father was sitting close to her, feeding her grapes. It was the sweetest and most disgusting thing he had ever seen his father do. He watched them for a while, realizing how close their bond had become over the last months.

"And if it's a boy?" Jezzy asked him.

"Something distinguished, of course."

"Of course."

Lucius smirked and kissed her nose. "How about Corbett? Or Corbin? Or Nero?"

Jezzy wrinkled her nose. "I like Xanthus." She smiled up at Lucius. "It seems fitting for this family."

Lucius smirked. "And if it's a girl?" He asked.

"Sidra."

Lucius cocked an eyebrow at her. "Been thinking about this a lot, have we?"

"Ever since I was a little girl." She smirked. "I wasn't going to be a slut forever."

She laughed uncomfortably.

"Jezzy, you were never..."

"Trust me Lucius, I was." She kissed him. "But never since you have I wanted more than to rise above that."

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

Draco walked away from the door, feeling awkward and slightly like an intruder in his own house. He sighed. He wanted nothing more than to have things go back the way they were, but after seeing them together, he knew that nothing was going to change the fact that he was an outsider now. He started to walk back to his room when the house shook and there was a very loud bang. He ran back downstairs in time to see his father and Jezzy run into the foyer. They stared into the smoke that was coming from the North Wing of the house. As it cleared they saw before them a gaping hole. All that was left of the wing of the house that Jezzy and Lucius called home.

* * *

Lucius had called in the Ministry to check things out, only after him and Draco had moved certain "items of disrepute" into a secure part of the house. A lot of the items that had been destroyed were mended easily enough with magic, but the wing had been completely destroyed. They were going to have to rebuild it. The verdict from the Ministry was that someone had used a Muggle devise called a "bomb" to blow it up. They suggested to put up more protection around the house and to perhaps get some very mean dogs for the time being.

Lucius had done that and then some.

They now owned forty five dogs, all very aggressive towards anyone but immediate family, meaning her, Lucius and Draco. As soon as the child was born they would have to get new dogs. He set about new, stronger defenses, making him weak and tired when he came in at night. Just before Christmas the defense building was done and they were able to get on with the holiday.

Lucius and Jezzy had decided to take over the East Wing.  
Christmas morning, Jezzy was struck by searing pain in her belly.

She woke beside Lucius, earlier than she would normally have done, and stared at the ceiling, wondering what had awoken her. She gasped when she felt the pain. Trying not to wake him, she shifted out of bed and fell to the floor.

"Shit." She whispered.

She tried to stand up but found that her legs would not cooperate at the moment. That's when she started to panic. She tried once more to stand and when she couldn't she started to cry.

"Lucius."

He sat bolt upright and looked around the room, not seeing her at first. Another bout of pain ripped through her belly.

"LUCIUS!"

She grabbed her belly and groaned. He came over the side of the bed and just before he got to her side another pain hit her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell backwards, blackness enveloping her.


	24. Chapter 24: Bed Rest

Chapter Twenty-Four: Bed Rest

She woke to someone poking her with a needle.

"At this point, Mr. Malfoy, this is all that is going to make her better." A woman was saying.

"Yes, but..."

"Mr. Malfoy, do you care for this woman? For your child?"

"Of course I do..."

"This 'filthy Muggle contraption', as you call it, is going to save their lives. If you really did care a wit, you would shut up and let me do my job."

Jezzy smiled faintly. Lucius was just about to say something further on the matter when he saw her smile.

"Jezzy?"

She opened her eyes a little and smiled again. "Lucius, where am I?"

"You're in St. Mungos, dear. Seems you've been a little too active lately." The nurse replied.

"But I hardly do anything." Jezzy said, noticing for the first time a small rubber tube coming from her hand.

"Anything stressful happen lately?" The nurse glanced at Lucius.

"The bomb." Jezzy whispered.

"Ah, yes. I heard about that. Well, either way, your body is not happy with you at the moment. You need bed rest my dear. You can't risk stressing out yourself or the child any further. Next time we may not be able to help you. You can go home as soon as the IV is finished. A nurse will be visiting you daily from now on." The nurse touched a gentle hand to her shoulder. "I think it may also be best to stay away from any... vigorous activities for the time being." She smiled and left the room.

"Bed rest and no sex?" Jezzy said in a bewildered voice.

Lucius came to her side and grabbed her hand. "How are you feeling?" He asked, glancing at the IV line.

"Fine. Just very tired."

"I think the nurse has it right. You will spend your time in bed from now on."

"But..."

"Jezzy. I can't lose you." Lucius seemed close to tears.

"Fine."

* * *

Draco knocked on the door of her bedroom and slipped inside.

"Jezzy, you awake?"

"What else am I supposed to do?" She asked testily.

She had been in a very bad mood since they had brought her home.

"I came to say good bye. I have to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow morning."

"Good bye." She said, not shifting from her place on the bed.

"Jezzy, it's not all that bad."

"You're not the one who can't take care of her own child." Tears formed in her eyes and her voice became thick. "The damn thing isn't even born yet and I'm already a bad mother!"

He had come up beside her and sat on the bed. She pulled him into a hug and cried on his shoulder. Draco had the urge to pull away. He had never been good with crying women.

"What did you do?" Lucius called from the door.

"Nothing!"

Jezzy pulled away from Draco and threw herself onto her pillows where she continued to sob.

"Jezzy dear, what's wrong?" Lucius asked.

She sobbed out a reply, which was muffled further by the pillow. It seemed like forever by the time she had finally stopped. She sat up slowly.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

Lucius was next to her on the bed and Draco was standing by the fire.

"I've arranged to have the piano brought in. It's over by the fireplace."

She perked up immediately.

"Would you like me to help you over to it?" Lucius asked.

She nodded happily. He picked her up and set her on the bench in front of the piano. She tickled the keys for a time, getting used to the fell of them under her fingers before she began playing anything. It was an old Scottish song she had learned as a child. Softly she began to sing the words.

_But Black is the colour of my true love's hair._  
_Her lips are like a rose so fair,_  
_She's got the sweetest face and the gentlest touch,_  
_I love the ground whereon she stands._  
_I love my love and well she knows,_  
_I love the ground whereon she goes,_  
_If you no more on earth I see,_  
_I can't serve you as you have me._

_The winter's passed and the leaves are green,_  
_The time is passed that we have seen,_  
_But still I hope the time will come_  
_When you and I shall be as one._  
_I go to the Clyde for to mourn and weep,_  
_But satisfied I never could sleep._  
_I'll write to you a few short lines,_  
_I'll suffer death ten thousand times._

_So fare you well, my own true love_  
_The time has passed, but I wish you well._  
_But still I hope the time will come_  
_When you and I will be as one._  
_I love my love and well she knows,_  
_I love the ground whereon she goes._  
_She's got the sweetest face and the gentlest touch,_  
_I love the ground whereon she stands._

She turned to Lucius when she was finished and smiled.

"Thank you."

He kissed her and put her back to bed. Draco kissed her forehead and left the room.

"Where did you learn that song?" Lucius asked her softly as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"When I was little. I thought you might like it."

He smiled as she yawned. "I loved it."

She fell asleep with a smile at her lips.


	25. Chapter 25: Conspiracies and Surprises

Chapter Twenty-Five: Conspiracies and Surprises

Narcissa stared out the window, thinking about the outcome of the last six months. Her husband had kicked her out and left her for a younger woman. They had decided to tell everyone that she had left him, well he had anyway, to salvage his reputation. He hadn't cared about hers. He wanted his whore.

She sighed and remembered the day she had found out about the pregnancy.

She had been staying with her mother and father in France when she had received an owl from someone she had not heard from in years. Jimmy Campton.

_Dearest Narcissa,_

_I was sorry to hear about your impending divorce from Lucius. I have come across some information that you might find intriguing. We need to meet in person when you can find the time. Owl me back as soon as possible._

_Jimmy_

She had not understood why, after so many years, he was contacting her but she wrote out a reply that she was in France, and he was welcome to come to her, as she would not be returning to England anytime soon.

She had spent the rest of that week wringing her hands, wondering what it was that he wished to tell her. His reply owl had come back quickly telling her that he would be there as soon as he could. This made her fret even more. Why was it so important?

When he finally arrived, they decided to meet at her parent's house. When he got there they retired to the Sitting room.

"You look beautiful, as always, Narcissa."

She had smiled. "Thank you Jimmy."

The sat and talked for a while before he brought up the issue of why he was there.

"So, when is the divorce final?" He asked.

"It should be final in February."

He nodded. "I saw Lucius recently, in Diagon Alley."

Narcissa raised her eyebrows, but did not comment.

"He was with a young woman." He paused again. "She was pregnant."

It had taken a moment to sink in. She looked up at him, unshed tears in her eyes. "She's pregnant?"

"Very, from what I saw. Narcissa, is she the reason you two got a divorce?"

Narcissa stood and paced the room. "Lucius told me that he wanted a divorce. That he had fallen for another woman. He never said her name, but I knew who she was. He had been sleeping with her for some time before that."

She returned to her seat, but did not sit. "Does he... is he happy?"

"Narcissa, I think that your happiness is what counts here. Obviously this girl, my so called daughter, was trying to get something out of him. His money, his power, his influence. Whatever it is she got it and she's not going to let go. Are you going to be seen as the woman who gave her husband away to some harlot?"

"Jimmy..."

"You need to fight back! You need to make him pay for the grief he has caused you."

Narcissa hung her head, thinking. "But how?"

"Kill her."

Her head popped up, but an evil smile had taken place upon her lips.

She had agreed, after much talk with Jimmy, to arrange for the murder of Jezebel Campton. Now, as she stood staring out the window in early January, she wondered if that had been such a good idea. Neither attempt had worked and it was getting harder and harder to get her away from Lucius. It seemed now that they had holed themselves up in the house and hidden from the world. Even her son had decided to take their side. She had not heard from Draco in months.

She needed to amp things up a bit. She needed to get Lucius away from her long enough so that she could finish the job. So she could make him pay for throwing her away.

* * *

Jezzy was in bed one early February morning, reading the book Lucius had grabbed for her from the library. Because of her frail pregnancy her NEWTs had been postponed until after the birth. She adjusted her body to a more comfortable position and sighed. This child was sapping her of all of her strength. It wasn't that she wasn't happy about having it, she just wished that she was able to enjoy it more than she was.

Lucius walked in the room with a tray of lunch for her. He had set up a little desk area in the adjourning room so that he could always be close to her. In case of another emergency. Luckily nothing had happened since the bomb.

"Good afternoon, my love."

"OO, food!"

"I'm happy to see you too." He grinned.

She smiled at him and let him kiss her cheek as he set the tray in front of her. She picked her way through the food while Lucius went into the next room to finish up his paper work. As she ate she realized that the following Tuesday would mark her pregnancy in the seventh month. She nearly choked on her food.

"Jezzy, are you alright." Lucius asked, running back into the room.

"Yes, tried to swallow too much." He shook his head and went back to his work.

She looked down at her belly and watched it twitch as her child moved. That much closer to seeing her first child. That much closer to being a mother.

She was scared to death.

The last time the nurse had been with her she had mentioned multiple heartbeats. When Jezzy had asked what that meant the nurse had just smiled.

"It means that there is a big possibility of more than one child. From the size of you I would say two."

Jezzy's eyes had gotten very wide. "Two?"

The nurse had smiled again and patted her belly lightly. "Perhaps three."

"Three? What am I a cat?"

"Nonsense dear. It happens all the time. We will just have to keep an extra close watch over you. Most multiple pregnancies are premature. We shall have to be prepared for that."

"Premature?"

"Usually around thirty-seven weeks."

Jezzy hadn't realized until the woman left that that was barely four weeks away. She rubbed her belly and couldn't help but smile. As scared as she was, she was excited beyond measure. The only thing she had failed to do was inform Lucius that he may be getting even more than he bargained for.


	26. Chapter 26: Outing

Chapter Twenty-Six: Outing

February came and went and Jezzy found herself in her thirty-sixth week. The nurse from St. Mungos had told her that she could possibly go into preterm labor around thirty-seven weeks. She was starting to freak out. She needed to get out of the house, but Lucius would hardly let her do that. She wrote to Maria one afternoon and begged her to come over. It was the spring holiday from Hogwarts. Maria wrote her back and said that she would love to come over and would be there in twenty minutes. She rose out of the bed and waddled to the next room.

"Lucius?"

He looked up at her and stood. "Jezzy, I was just coming to check on you. I have some business I have to attend to. Is there anyone who can stay here with you while I'm gone?"

"Actually yes, I was just going to tell you Maria is coming over. When are you leaving?"

"About thirty minutes. Are you sure you'll be alright without me here?"

"I will be fine." She purred.

She pulled him close and kissed his lips. They had not even kissed properly since her hospital visit and it was a sweet as honey to do it now. He groaned and tried to stop her when she licked his lip. She kissed him as deeply as she could and pulled away with a smug look on her face.

"I'll be back soon." He breathed.

"Can't wait."

"Jezzy, you know we..."

"I know, but I can still think about it." She grinned and cocked an eyebrow at him.

He smirked and left the room. As he was getting ready to leave a car pulled up to the house, coming to a very sudden stop. Maria hopped out and ran to the front door. Jezzy let her in and hugged her. Lucius waited for Jezzy by the fireplace.

"You will be good while I'm gone, won't you?"

"Lucius! I'm always good."

He frowned and kissed her cheek. She smiled at him as he threw down the floo powder and left them alone. She rounded on Maria.

"You have to take me to the hospital!"

"Why, are you okay?" Maria asked with sudden concern.

"I'm fine, but I need one of the things... a... sonogram! I need one."

"Why?"

"Because I need to know how many." She made her eyes big and Maria almost screamed.

"Okay, but if Lucius comes back while we're gone, I'm blaming you."

"I can handle that. Let's go."

It was a fifteen minute drive to the nearest Muggle hospital. Jezzy already had some Muggle cash on her and was hoping the wait was not going to be too long. After signing in the nurse took her vitals and asked her to sit in the waiting room.

"Shouldn't be more than twenty minutes, dear."

Jezzy fidgeted and Maria picked her way through fourteen magazines before a nurse called them back. She told Jezzy to lay back on the chair and expose her belly. Jezzy did and they put some cold jelly on her belly.

"How far along are you?" The nurse asked.

"About thirty six weeks."

"Oh." The nurse put the wand to her belly and rolled it around for a bit.

"I just want to know how many."

"Not the sexes?"

"Oh, come on, Jezzy. What if you are having three? Wouldn't it be easier to know what as well as how many?"

Jezzy tried not to smile. She did want to know.

"Alright, tell me."

* * *

The nurse smiled and continued her search.

When her and Maria got home Lucius was waiting on the door step. His face was flushed and his mouth was tight.

"You're in trouble." Maria whispered. "I'm not gonna stick around for this. Love ya babe, congrats."

"Thanks." Jezzy maneuvered herself out of the car and walked up the steps.

Lucius had his arms crossed and stared down his nose at her.

"Hi." Jezzy said.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I..."

"I have been waiting for an hour! You didn't even leave me a note! You're supposed to be on bed rest!"

"Lucius..."

"How could you jeopardize or child's life like this?!"

"Oh, would you shut up!"

Jezzy still had a wide smile on her face. "I need to sit down and tell you something."

She brushed past him and made her way to the bedroom. After positioning herself on the bed she sighed. It had been an exhausting day.

"Where were you?"

"I was at the hospital."

"What happened?"

"I'm fine, first of all. I went to St. Christopher's, the Muggle hospital."

Lucius sneered.

"I had to find something out that magic couldn't tell me."

He crossed his arms again and sat in the chair closest to the bed. "And?"

"Well, I'm pregnant..."

"I think we already knew that."

"With triplets."

His eyes got wide and his arms fell to their sides. His mouth hung open slightly and started to work as if he were trying to talk, but no sound came out. Jezzy pulled the sonogram pictures out of her robe and handed them to him.

"See, this is a head, and this is a head, and this is a head. Three"

"Wh...wh..."

"Do you want to know what they are going to be?"

"They told you that?"

Jezzy shook her head. "I told the nurse to write it down so that we could find out together. Because I know how much you wanted to know."

He looked at the sonogram pictures again, his eyes still wide. She handed him an envelope and he took it in a trembling hand.

"Open it." She said.

He ripped open the envelope and pulled out a single piece of paper that was folded in half. He looked up at her as he opened the paper and she leaned forward. On the paper were four words.

Two boys, one girl.


	27. Chapter 27: Narcissa

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Narcissa

Narcissa walked into the house she had spent so much time in and sighed. She ran her hands over the decorative wallpaper she had chosen for the Main Hall. She was surprised that Jezabel had kept everything the same. She would have thought that she would have changed anything that had been reminiscent of the first wife. She looked at all the portraits of the Malfoy family. Portraits she had despised while she had been in the house, she now looked at with a sense of longing.

She took a deep breath and made her way up the staircase to the right and marveled again at how little had changed. She peered in each room she passed, marking everything where she had last seen it. She sighed. She was here for a reason and it was not to reminisce.  
She wasn't happy about what she was going to do, but it had to be done. She knew where Lucius and Jezabel slept now and made her way resolutely to their room. When she was almost to their door she heard a giggle. She paused a foot from the door, her wand raised in anticipation. She took a deep breath and held it, listening for movement.

"I'll be right back." A woman's voice said.

The door knob turned and the door fell inward. A shadow darkened the step and Narcissa prepared herself. As soon as the person was in front of her she let loose.

"Arvada Kedavra!" She screamed.

She watched in horror as her son fell back to the floor, stone dead.

* * *

Narcissa sat bolt upright in bed and screamed. She looked around the room and let out a sob. It had all been a dream. She put her face in her hands and tried to catch her breath. She couldn't do this. This was madness. Someone she loved could get hurt and she wanted no part of it any longer. She lay back down and continued to cry.

* * *

Narcissa owled Jimmy as soon as she got out of bed that morning. She told him that she no longer wished revenge against Lucius and was out of the plan to murder Jezabel. Instead of writing back he popped into the Sitting room she was in.

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"I just can't do it."

"What happened? You were so into it before."

Narcissa hung her head. "I've just changed my mind is all."

Jimmy glared at her. "Fine, I'll do it myself."

And before she could say anything, he was gone. Narcissa stood and paced. She had to tell someone, she couldn't afford to have her son hit in the crossfire. She couldn't afford to have this all come back on her.

She picked up and quill and scrawled out a letter. She tied it to the owl she used while at her parents and told it where to go. She opened the window and watched the bird fly away. She just hoped she had chosen to speak with the right person. She hoped she wouldn't be too late.


	28. Chapter 28: Welcome the New Malfoys

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Welcome the New Malfoys

Jezzy lay in bed, trying desperately to find a comfortable position. She rolled from one side to the other, huffing out her frustration.

"What is it?" Lucius asked sleepily.

"I can't sleep."

He yawned. "I can see that."

"My back hurts."

"Roll over."

She did, her back now facing him. Slowly he began to rub her lower back. It had been hurting her all day, getting better and worse periodically. He yawned again. She sighed.

"Lucius?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I think I might be in labor."

He sat up quickly. "What?!"

She rolled over on her other side and winced as a spasm tore through her back. His eyes widened and he jumped out of bed. He grabbed his robe and ran to the next room where the nurse they had hired was sleeping. He pounded on the door. She opened it quickly and asked what was wrong.

"She's having back pain. She thinks she's in labor."

The nurse nodded shut the door. A moment later she stepped out fully dressed and followed him to the room. Jezzy was on her side, starring at the door.

"How are we feeling, dear?" She asked and she pulled on some rubber gloves.

"Ouch." Was all she said.

The nurse turned to Lucius. "I'm going to be checking her cervix. You might want to wait outside."

Lucius just stood there and stared.

"Ahhuhg." Jezzy said, clutching her belly.

Lucius ran to the bedside and grabbed her hand. "I'm not going anywhere."

The nurse shook her head and asked Jezzy to lay on her back for a moment. Jezzy did, pulling up her nightgown as she did. The nurse checked her cervix and smiled.

"You've dilated to three centimeters. Four more and it will be time to push. Would you like to change beds? Your water should break any time, either that or we should break it soon."

Jezzy just nodded as another contraction hit her. She had no idea what she was agreeing to, but at that moment she didn't care. Lucius and Carol, the nurse, picked her up and placed her on a smaller bed that was to be used for the birth. Carol left the room to inform the Midwife, Lucius had insisted on one, of the impending birth. Lucius, while still holding her hand, wrote out a few quick letters, of which one was sent to Hogwarts to inform his son.

"Could you tell him to tell Maria?" Jezzy panted.

Lucius nodded and added that to the letter. He left her long enough to send them off with the owl and was swiftly back at her side.

"My water broke." Jezzy breathed as Carol and the Midwife came into the room.

The Midwife clapped her hands together and smiled. "Shant be more than a bit now."

In Jezzy's mid it was both happening too fast, and taking entirely too long. As each contraction hit her she squeezed Lucius' hand. She was sure that she would break it, but in a sick way she thought he deserved it at that moment. She vaguely remembered hearing the voices of two new people, but couldn't place them. She felt the nurse check her again. In all it had been seven hours since the commotion started.

"Alright Jezabel, time to push." Carol whispered.

Jezzy grabbed her knees and pushed with all of her might. Lucius rubbed her back and dabbed her forehead after each push. She had no idea how long she had been pushing when she suddenly felt a moment of relief.

"Your son." A tiny squalling baby boy was set on her chest.

She gazed down on it, noticing its thick thatch of black hair and smiled as she cried.

"Xanthus Hunter Malfoy."

Lucius just stared, his mouth open, not even trying to voice his thoughts. Before long she felt the urge to push again, and the first child was taken to be cleaned. The second came much quicker than the first.

"Another boy."

This one had very little hair, but what was there was pale and wispy. This boy too was crying out loudly.

"Sebastian Felix Malfoy."

"A nice pair of lungs this one has." The Midwife remarked.

Jezzy lay back and took a moment to catch her breath. She was now officially a mother of two boys. She smiled to herself. Lucius dabbed her forehead.

"I love you." She whispered.

"You are the most amazing woman I have ever met." He breathed, and kissed her.

Before long she was compelled to bear down again and just with the second, this one came fast. It was so quiet in the room as the child was set on her chest. This girl was smaller than her brothers, her hair dark and thick. She made no noise but seemed to breathe a sigh as her head touched her mother's heartbeat.

Jezzy began to cry. "Sidra Jocelyn Malfoy."

As the women cleaned her up, Lucius kissed her and left the room. Outside waited both Draco and Maria. There were tears streaming down Maria's face and Draco was as pale as his father.

"They're here." He said in a shaky voice.

Maria abandoned all propriety and hugged Lucius as hard as she could before jumping into Draco's arms. "You're a big brother now!" She said, kissing his cheek.

Draco looked at his father. "When can we see them?" He asked.

"As soon as we clean everything up." Lucius smiled at his son and grabbed his shoulder. It was as close to a hug as Draco had ever gotten.

Lucius turned and walked back into the room.

* * *

Jezzy sat propped up in bed, her three little bundles lay in their bassinets next to her. She cooed at them and touched their faces. Her angels. She looked towards the door as Draco and Maria walked in quietly. Maria looked as if she was having trouble controlling herself and Draco looked almost as if he were going to be sick.

Maria hugged her and peeked at the children. "They're beautiful." She whispered, tears springing to her eyes.

Jezzy smiled and watched as Draco approached. He looked into the bassinets and a smile tugged at his lips. He cleared his throat.

"Which one is which?"

Jezzy pointed to the little bundle in green. "This is Xanthus Hunter." She pointed to the bundle of dark blue. "This is Sebastian Felix." She pointed to the bundle in a soft pastel pink. "And this is your sister, Sidra Jocelyn."

Draco smiled down at his new siblings.

"Hi." He whispered as he tried to hide the tear that fell down his cheek. "I'm your big brother."


	29. Chapter 29: Attack?

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Attack?

It was two o'clock in the morning and Jezzy was in the rocking chair by the fire, consoling little Sebastian. He was the fussiest of the three. She placed him over her shoulder and patted his behind. This was the only way to calm him down. Lucius came up behind her and kissed her cheek. He had Xanthus, who had just fallen asleep, in his arms. Sidra was in her bassinette sleeping soundly.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you too." She said, stifling a yawn.

Before long Sebastian was a sleep and they placed both boys in their beds. Lucius and Jezzy crawled back into their bed and passed out. They were exhausted. It had been a week since they were born and neither one had had very much sleep. Lucius had received a letter earlier that day and he was needed elsewhere. He was going to be leaving as soon as he got up that morning.

"I promise I will be back shortly." He had said.

Jezzy had just smiled and kissed his cheek. His divorce from Narcissa had become final the day after the children were born and she was just so happy that things were finally falling into place for her and Lucius. Now they could be together forever and enjoy their new found bliss with their children.

The following morning Lucius dressed quietly and kissed each of his children before kissing Jezzy. She smiled up at him and he kissed her again.

"I will be back as soon as I can." He kissed her again and left the room.

Jezzy rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

Lucius Apparated to Hogsmead and made his way to the Hogshead Inn. Severus Snape was waiting for him.

"You wished to speak with me, Severus?"

"Yes, I received a letter from your ex-wife a bit ago and I thought that I should bring some things to your attention." He handed the letter to Lucius.

Lucius opened the letter and read it carefully.

_Severus,_

_I am writing to you because I had nowhere else to turn. I have made a grievous mistake. In a fit of jealousy Jimmy Campton and I decided it would be best to have Jezabel Campton killed. I have since decided that I was wrong in this, however, Jimmy seems still very determined to see his daughter die. I wanted to tell someone, so that, perhaps, she may be spared. I no longer wish her any harm. And I no longer wish any harm to Lucius. Please, help them._

_Narcissa_

Lucius stared at the letter, his anger nearly boiling over. His own ex-wife had wanted his love dead? And his children? He balled the letter up in his fist and put it in his pocket.

"What shall you do?" Severus asked.

Lucius smirked. "The only thing I can do." He stood and Severus stood with him. "I'm going to find Jimmy Campton before he finds a way to Jezzy, and I'm going to kill him first."

"Don't you think it best to go to the Ministry with this?"

Lucius rounded on him.

"You've grown soft over the years, Severus." And with that he walked out of the Inn, leaving Severus wondering if he should do anything.

* * *

Jezzy had just finished feeding Xanthus when the perimeter alarm went off. She set him back in the bed and ran to the window. She saw the dogs run after someone in the distance. She frowned. Who was on their property? Figuring that the dogs had gotten whoever had trespassed she returned to her seat by the fire. She made sure her wand was in her robe and grabbed the book she had been reading.

She began to hum to herself, something tuneless. She jumped when she heard the front door crash open. She quickly got to her feet and ran to the bedroom door. She heard footsteps thundering up the stairs towards her room and she shut the door behind her. She would hold whoever it was off. They would not set foot in the room.

She heard a dog bark and a loud curse. She edged her way to the top of the stairs and peered down them. At the same time, Jimmy looked up at her. A dog was biting his leg, but when he saw her he sneered. He raised his wand and pointed it at her. She did the same. It was a standoff. He shot an unspoken curse at her and it narrowly missed. She shot a stunning charm at him and watched his body slump. The dog let go of him and advanced on her.

"Asseoir!" She shouted.

It didn't obey and gnashed its teeth at her. She raised her wand again and stunned the dog. The dog fell at her feet and didn't move. She made her way to her father and again pointed her wand at him.

"Incarcerous."

She reached down and pulled his wand out of his hand and stood. She was contemplating kicking him when Lucius ran up the stairs. He stopped at the sight before him.

"Lucius, you're just in time to miss all the fun." Jezzy said with a smile.

She decided to kick Jimmy and did so with gusto. Lucius ran to her side and pulled her away from him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, checking her all over.

"I'm fine, and I won. Perhaps we should call the Ministry and have him thrown in Azkaban."

It all seemed too simple. Why would he have attacked this way? Lucius thought to himself. Suddenly there was a scream from the nurse's bedroom. Both Jezzy and Lucius ran to the door.

"No! NO!" Carol screamed.

"Shut up!" A man's voice shouted.

They opened the door and saw another Jimmy Campton advancing upon Carol. Lucius Stunned him.

"What the hell is going on?" Jezzy asked.

There was a crash from another part of the house. Lucius turned to Jezzy. "Call in the Ministry."

He ran off in the direction of the sound. Carol ran to the other room and checked on the children while Jezzy contacted the Ministry.

It turned out there was fourteen Jimmy Campton's in the house. None of them turned out to be the real Jimmy Campton though. All of the intruders were sent to Azkaban prison The Ministry set two of their best Aurors to watch over the house. Lucius was livid.

"And what are you going to do about the real Jimmy Campton?" He had shouted.

"We are searching for him and will inform you when we have him." The Ministry Official had stated before running through the floo fire.

"That's not good enough!" He shouted after him.

Jezzy was holding Sidra and rocking back and forth.

"It's all they can do right now Lucius. Quit shouting, you're scaring Sidra."

Lucius turned and looked down at his daughter. He smiled and plucked her out of Jezzy's arms.

"I'm sorry, little one." He said as he kissed her.

Jezzy smiled at the scene. Never in a million years would she have guessed that she would ever witness big bad Lucius Malfoy coo over a child.

"Let's just go to bed and forget about it for now. There is nothing we can do."

Lucius continued to smiled down at his daughter but nodded. Sidra had fallen asleep in his arms. He set her in her bed and followed Jezzy to their own bed.

"You did good tonight." He whispered to her and they curled up under the covers.

"Did you ever doubt me?"

He smirked and kissed her softly.

"Never."


	30. Chapter 30: Four Months Later

Chapter Thirty: Four Months Later

Nearly four months had passed and there had been no further attacks. Every day the perimeter alarm was set off, but the Aurors had never found anything. Lucius was beginning to get wary of having the Ministry crawling all over his property and had decided to hire his own men to do the job of protecting his new family. Jezzy left him to it. She was far more interested in her children. They were now edging towards four months old and amazed her at every turn.

Xanthus had surprised her one morning by reaching out for her and screaming at the top of his little lungs. She smiled at him and cooed softly. He giggled and nodded back off to sleep. Sebastian was trying his hardest to roll over and getting very frustrated with himself. She would be on the floor with all three of them and Sebastian would be rocking side to side, his little fists swinging in the air as a cry of rage poured forth from him.

Sidra was quiet. She would lay on her back and stare up at the ceiling. Every once in a while she would smile at something that no one else could see. The only person she seemed excited to see was Lucius. And this of course would make him smile from ear to ear.

One late May day, Jezzy had the three of them on the floor of the nursery and was singing to them. Xanthus was singing along, or at least she thought he was. Sebastian was entering into another struggle to turn over. Sidra suddenly giggled. Jezzy looked over at her and watched as she very easily, as if she had been doing it all along, rolled over.

"LUCIUS!" Jezzy screamed.

He came running into the room to find Jezzy laughing and in tears.

"What?"

"You have to see this." Jezzy rolled Sidra on her back and they both watched and waited.

After a few minutes, Sidra again giggled and rolled over. Sebastian seemed to be furious because he started screaming. Lucius picked up Sidra as Jezzy consoled Sebastian.

"That's my angel." He whispered to Sidra and received a giggle.

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Why don't you take her for a little walk? It's time for the boys to eat anyway." Jezzy suggested.

Lucius smiled and kissed her cheek. "Be right back then."

Jezzy watched him leave and picked up both boys. She had gotten very good at feeding the both at the same time and they seemed to enjoy being close to each other. She put both of them under her arms, like a football, and attached each of them to a breast. Sebastian sucked eagerly while Xanthus took his time. Jezzy just sat back and relaxed in the rocking chair. She couldn't believe almost four months had come and gone. It seemed like yesterday that she was still pregnant.

When the boys were asleep she set them in their cribs and wandered off to find Lucius and Sidra. Lucius had rigged the nursery to every room in the house so that she would be able to hear it if either of the kids woke up while she wasn't in the room. She wandered out to the garden and found them by the rose bushes. Lucius had pulled one of the roses close so that Sidra could grab at the petals. She was giggling and he was laughing. It was one of the sweetest things she had ever seen him do.  
She approached the two of them, and kissed his cheek.

"Draco will be home Friday." She commented.

"Yes, I am aware." Lucius was still distracted by Sidra who was now grabbing at his hair.

Jezzy smiled. "I was thinking, perhaps we might be able to go out while he is home. For an hour or so. Just us."

He looked down at her and smiled. They had not been able to get any time alone since the triplets were born, and now that Jezzy was fully healed, she wanted him like she had never wanted him before. She stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips. It was brief, but all the pent up passion was evident for both of them. It had been over six months.

"We can arrange that, I'm sure." He said huskily.

She smiled and plucked Sidra out of his arms.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

Sidra giggled and grabbed her breast. Lucius laughed.

"I guess that means yes."

Jezzy smiled and bared herself for Sidra. Sidra didn't like to be fed while Jezzy was sitting. She preferred her to be standing or walking, which was fine with Jezzy as it gave her a bit of exercise. After a few minutes, Sidra started to doze and Jezzy made her way back to the house.

As she was walking up the stairs the perimeter alarms were tripped. She rolled her eyes and quickly went to the nursery, shutting the door behind her. Lucius had made the nursery into a "safe room" as he called it. It was completely impenetrable. She paced the room, angry that she had to be like this in her own home. Angry that she had to be scared like this.

After about fifteen minutes she set Sidra in her crib. Five minutes after that she heard a quiet knock at the door.

"It's Lucius."

"How do I know?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"You have a birth mark on your inner thigh shaped like a bat that I would absolutely love to get my hands on."

Jezzy giggled and opened the door for him.

"What was it this time?" She asked.

Lucius shrugged. Jezzy sighed.

"When is this going to stop?" She asked, more to herself than Lucius.

He kissed her cheek. "As soon as I can find him."

Jezzy smiled and kissed him.

"I hope that's soon."

"Me too." He sighed. "Me too."


	31. Chapter 31: Welcome Home Draco

Chapter Thirty-One: Welcome Home Draco

Friday afternoon Draco returned home from Hogwarts. He had just finished his seventh year and was done with school. He walked into the back, where he heard laughter and saw Jezzy on a blanket with the little ones and his father on the grass next to them. He smiled a bit and approached them.

"Hi." He said, startling Jezzy.

"Draco, you're home!" She stood and hugged him.

He smiled at his father and sat down next to the blanket. All three of the babies were on their stomachs and they all looked up at him. Sidra giggled, as did Xanthus. Sebastian rolled over, having finally mastered it the day before, and stuck his fists in the air. Draco scooted close to him and smiled down at him. Sebastian reached up and poked Draco in the eye.

"Ow!" Draco said, pulling his face away from Sebastian.

Jezzy laughed. "It seems as though you may have competition for who can be the biggest bully."

Draco smirked and wiped the tear that had formed in his newly injured eye. Xanthus picked that moment to scream. Draco jumped and looked down at him.

"Is he okay?"

Jezzy smiled and looked at Lucius.

"We think he is singing." He said.

Draco smirked. "He doesn't have your voice, Jezzy."

Jezzy laughed and picked Xanthus up. "I think he has a wonderful voice. Huh, Xan? You sing beautifully." Xanthus giggled as Jezzy tickled his stomach.

The wind started to pick up and Jezzy suggested that they all go inside.

"Draco can you grab Sebastian, please."

"Uh..."

"He doesn't bite." Jezzy said, a laugh in her voice.  
"Yet." She added under her breath.

Draco leaned over to pick up Sebastian, making sure his face was as far from those little hands as he could get it. Sebastian babbled at him but held fast. Lucius had Sidra and grabbed the blanket as Jezzy took Xanthus into the house.

* * *

After dinner that night Jezzy asked Draco if she could speak with him. Lucius went to the nursery to check on the children. Jezzy and Draco went out on the back porch. The night was balmy and the breeze shook the tree tops.

"So, how do you think you did on your NEWTs?" She asked.

Draco shrugged. "As good as I could have done. When do you take yours?"

"We have it scheduled for the middle of June. Lucius made all of the arrangements."

Draco nodded and stared off.

"Uh, I wanted to ask you a favor."

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"I was wondering if maybe I could talk you into sitting the kids while Lucius and I go out to dinner. I know it's a lot to ask, but... I would really appreciate it."

Draco bowed his head. "When?"

Jezzy shrugged. "It would be soon though. And they would be sleeping so you would just have to keep an ear out for them."

"I guess I could do that." He smirked. "So what's in it for me?"

Jezzy laughed. "You get to make me happy."

Draco pretended to think about this. Jezzy smacked his  
arm.

"Alright, alright. Stop hitting me." He smirked.

"Thank you." She hugged him and left him outside.

* * *

Late that night as Jezzy and Lucius prepared for bed Jezzy brought up the idea of a night out again.

"Draco said he would sit with the kids."

Lucius raised his eyebrows. "Did he now?"

Jezzy smiled. "I had to beat him up first."

Lucius laughed. They crawled into bed next to each other. Jezzy was facing Lucius and he was staring into her eyes. She smiled at him and kissed his lips. As she pulled away he grabbed her neck and deepened the kiss. She moaned and clutched his shoulder. He rolled on top of her, tearing his lips from hers only to apply them to her neck and shoulder. She gasped as he sank his teeth into her neck.  
She caressed his back, trailing her nails softly over his skin. He sucked in a breath when she suddenly raked them down his back. She giggled and bit into his shoulder.  
He positioned himself between her legs and looked into her eyes. Every time they had gotten to this point she had told him to stop. She was afraid that he would hurt her.

But not this time.

She wrapped her legs around him and guided him into her. He shuddered, nearly losing himself in that one sweet moment. She gasped and pulled his lips to hers. He plunged his tongue inside her mouth and she welcomed it. They picked up rhythm until they both cried out their release.

Lucius pulled her close and kissed her face. Her cheeks, her eyes, her forehead. He noticed that she was crying and kissed her lips.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked softly.

"No." She whispered. "I love you." She added through her tears.

He smiled down at her. "I love you, too."

They made love off and on for the rest of the night and fell into a blissful sleep that was broken only when Sebastian let out a scream of rage. Jezzy sighed and started to get out of bed.

"Is that a hungry cry?" Lucius asked.

"Hmm. No. He just wants attention."

Lucius rolled over and kissed her nose.

"I'll take this then. You need some rest."

Jezzy smiled sleepily. "Thanks."

Lucius got up and grabbed his robe.

"Love you."

"Mmmhmm." Jezzy said, not really awake anymore.

He smiled and went to console his son.


	32. Chapter 32: Draco's Night In

Chapter Thirty-Two: Draco's Night In

Lucius made reservations at the poshest wizard restaurant he could find. They were to go out Sunday evening. Draco was very nervous about being left alone with three babies, but he wasn't about to let them know about it. Jezzy showed him how to change a diaper earlier Sunday morning.

"Now, first you have to take the pins out. And then you pull it back like this." She demonstrated on Xanthus.

Draco was standing in front of Sebastian. He looked down and pulled the pins out of the cloth diaper like he had been shown. Sebastian seemed to glare at him.

"Then if it's just wet, you wipe with one of these." She showed him a cloth. "Like this."

Draco watched as she cleaned up Xanthus. He opened Sebastian's diaper and saw that it was filled with the most disgusting smelling stuff he had ever seen.

"Ew!"

Jezzy laughed. "If it's dirty like that you just have to make sure you get it all."

"I'm not cleaning that up!"

"Draco, quit being such a baby. You're the one who picked Sebastian."

Draco sneered down at the soiled diaper. "This is disgusting." He muttered as he grabbed a wiping cloth.

After Sebastian was all cleaned up Jezzy showed Draco how to put on a new diaper. Draco put the clean cloth underneath Sebastian and watched Jezzy fasten Xanthus' with the pins.

"Just like that." She said.

Draco looked down and felt confident that he could do it properly. That was until Sebastian decided now would be the time to urinate. A stream shot into the air, causing Draco to call out and jump back. Sebastian giggled and kicked his legs. Jezzy was holding her sides laughing.

"That's not funny." Draco said to Sebastian.

They stared at each other until Sebastian yawned and kicked his legs once more. Draco grabbed a new diaper and cleaned up Sebastian. As he was fastening the clean diaper he looked Sebastian in the eyes.

"If you try and pee on me again, I'll take away your birthday."

Sebastian just giggled and yawned. Jezzy leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"I think he likes you."

Draco rolled his eyes and stood back, showing off his handy work. Jezzy clapped her hands together.

"You did a great job!"

Draco smirked. He was very proud of himself, but he wasn't going to let it show.

* * *

"Alright Draco. They are all asleep and they should sleep through the night. But if they do get up, I made some bottles for them, they're in the kitchen. All of the diapers..."

"Jezzy, you told all of this to him just a few minutes ago." Lucius commented.

They were standing in front of the fireplace in his Study. Draco was shuffling from foot to foot and Jezzy seemed more than reluctant to go now that the time had finally come. Lucius was impatient to leave and grabbed the floo powder.

"You know where we will be if anything happens." Draco nodded.

"Come, Jezzy. We are going to be late."

Jezzy took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Yeah, get lost so I can throw that party while you're gone."

Jezzy spun around.

"Merlin, Jezzy! I'm joking!"

"That's not funny Draco!"

"Jezzy." Lucius said firmly.

He held out his arm for her. She sighed again and grabbed it. The stepped into the green flames and were gone.  
Draco took a deep breath. There was no way he was going to spend the evening alone. He used the floo network to get a hold of Blaise.

"What's up, mate?"

"You have to come over."

"Why?"

"Uh..." Draco thought furiously and then smirked. "There are three babes over here that you just have to meet."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, be right there."

Draco stood back and smirked again. Blaise was going to be sorely disappointed when he saw the "babes."

* * *

"Mate, that was just rude." Blaise whispered as he looked down at the sleeping babies.

Draco chuckled softly and pushed him out of the room.

"Yeah, but you sure got over here fast."

"Fuck you." Blaise said in an amused voice.

Draco had had an ulterior motive for bringing Blaise over. Blaise had four younger sisters and had to baby-sit them often. Seeing as how Draco had never been put in this situation, he figured if anything too bad happened, Blaise would know what to do.

They walked down to the kitchen to get some food.

"So, is Jezzy still hot or did she get all fat?"

"Dude!"

Blaise shrugged. "Well?"

"She's still as hot as ever. Maybe more so."

Blaise smirked and laughed. "You have the hots for your dad's girlfriend."

"Shut up!"

Blaise continued to laugh.

"She's different though." Draco added.

"Popping out babies does that to a girl."

"Even my father is different."

Blaise shrugged. "A good woman will do that to a man."

It was Draco's turn to shrug. Everything was different now.

* * *

Jezzy tip toed into the nursery and saw Draco asleep in the rocking chair, Sebastian in his arms. Sebastian was sound asleep and drooling all over Draco. Jezzy smiled and picked him up carefully. As she set him in his crib Draco stirred.

"How was dinner?" He asked.

"Wonderful. Thank you." She spied two glasses on the table next to the chair. She smiled. "So what did Blaise think of your new siblings?"

Draco smirked sleepily. Jezzy hugged him and said thank you one more time before kissing each of the sleeping babies and going to her room. Lucius was undressed and already waiting for her in bed. They had danced and eaten and danced some more. She had no idea Lucius was such a good dancer.

"So, I take it everything is alright?" He asked her as she slipped into bed next to him.

She nodded and bit his ear lobe. "Perfect."

Lucius smirked. "The kids or the night?"

"Everything." She said and straddled him.


	33. Chapter 33: Malfoy Babysitters

Chapter Thirty-Three: Malfoy Babysitters

"Are you two sure you're going to be okay?" Jezzy asked the morning she was to go take her NEWTs.

She was having everything done on one day so she could get it done quickly.

"Jezzy, we will be fine. Draco has now had his training."

Draco gave his father a bewildered look and Jezzy laughed. Lucius was holding both Xanthus and Sidra and Draco was holding Sebastian. Sebastian was chewing on Draco's tie. Draco hadn't noticed yet. Sidra was playing with Lucius hair and cooing softly. Xanthus was currently staring at Jezzy. He started to poke out his lip a little. It began to quiver and tears welled in his eyes.

Jezzy almost started crying herself. "I'll be back soon little man." She whispered as she kissed him.

He grabbed on to her shirt and she had to pry his hands off her. He started to wail. Jezzy looked up at Lucius with tears in her eyes.

He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her nose. "Just go, he'll be fine." She could barely hear him over Xanthus' screams.

She stood up straighter and stepped into the fire. Lucius turned to Draco and smirked.

"You have something on your tie."

Draco looked down and swore quietly. He tugged the tie out of Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian looked at him like he had been slapped and started to scream at the top of his little lungs. Draco nearly dropped him.

"Fine, here. Just stop." He handed the tie back to Sebastian, who immediately stopped screaming.

Draco rolled his eyes and walked outside. It was warm so he decided to take Sebastian for a walk. He had developed quite an attachment to his little brother. He was mean and devious and stubborn. He reminded Draco of himself. Sebastian looked up at Draco and pointed. Draco flinched back, expecting to be hit in the eye again. When Sebastian kept pointing and making little grunting noises, Draco looked up. In the tree above them sat his owl, napping with its wing over its head.

"That's my owl. He takes my letters to people." Draco said conversationally.

Sebastian looked at him and grabbed his tie again. He held it up and slapped it lightly to Draco's face.

"Thanks." Draco said, wiping off the slobber with his free hand.

Sebastian giggled as he bit down on the silk fabric of the tie. His blonde hair was picked up by a breeze and he shivered.

"Better get you inside. Your mother will kill me if I get you sick." Sebastian giggled again.

"Yeah, that's not really funny." Draco smirked.

Sebastian continued to giggle and Draco rolled his eyes.

* * *

Jezzy was sitting next to Maria after the last test had been taken. She had asked her to come with her for moral support. Maria had been more than happy to have an excuse to get out of the house.

"So how's things going?"

"They're great. The kids are getting huge. Draco is actually taking a part in all of this and I haven't been this happy in my whole life."

"Has he asked you yet?"

"Asked me what?"

Maria rolled her eyes. "Duh, to marry him."

Jezzy tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Why would he? Maria he just got a divorce."

"So, he loves you right?"

"Yeah."

"And you guys have like a million kids already."

Jezzy smirked. "Three actually."

"So the only logical thing to do next is to ask you to marry him."

Jezzy shook her head. "It will happen when and if it does."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Maria, I never expected to be a mother at this age, let alone a wife. It's not going to hurt my feelings if he doesn't ask me to marry him any time soon."

"You're crazy."

Jezzy smiled. "But you knew that already."

Maria laughed and pushed at her shoulder.

"I gotta get back." She hugged Maria. "Love ya babe."

"Love ya."

* * *

"How they hell does she feed two at once?" He asked his father later that day.

Lucius shrugged. "Her bottles are attached. It frees up her hands."

Draco looked at him with wide eyes. "When did you get funny?" He asked without thinking.

Lucius just chuckled. Draco shook his head and went back to trying to feed Xanthus. He didn't seem to like him very much. Xanthus kept pushing the bottle away from his mouth.

"Uhg, I give up. He doesn't want me, he wants Jezzy." Draco set the bottle down.

"He needs to get over it. She can't always be there for him and the sooner he learns that the better."

Draco sighed a picked up the bottle again. Just then the door opened and Jezzy twirled into the room. Draco was staring at her as if she had gone mad and Lucius had an amused look on his face.

"I take it you did well?"

"I was so good I surprised myself." She kissed his cheek and plucked Sebastian out of his arms.

She twirled with him once and grabbed the bottle from Lucius. Sebastian pouted when she tried to put it in his mouth and tugged at her shirt. Jezzy laughed.

"The boy knows what he likes." Draco muttered.

Xanthus screamed out and put his arms up for her to pick him up. She scooped him up with her other arm and cradled him and his brother.

"Draco, why don't you give Jezzy some privacy so she can feed them." Lucius said dryly.

"Oh." Draco said and left the room.

After feeding the boys Jezzy asked Lucius to help her change them. Lucius grabbed Xanthus and took him over to one of the changing tables. He grinned to himself as he added an extra something to the front of his diaper.

"You better not wet on this." He whispered softly to him as he turned around.

Jezzy reached for him and noticed a note attached to his diaper. She smiled crookedly and opened it.

_Look inside_

She looked up at Lucius and he couldn't help but grin. She reached into the front of Xanthus' diaper and pulled out a tiny black velvet box. Her mouth quirked. She cocked a hip and placed Xanthus on it. Using both hands she opened the box. Inside was a silver ring in the shape of a twisted snake. In the mouth of the snake was a dark red ruby. Her jaw dropped.

"It's been in my family for years." He said softly.

She looked up at him.

"Will you, Jezabel Zariah Campton, do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Jezzy's eyes got as wide as they could go. She didn't say anything at first. She couldn't remember how to talk. And then all the sudden she squealed and jumped into his arms.

"Yes. Yes, yes, YES!"

Lucius smiled and hugged her tight. Xanthus gave a cry of protest and they both started laughing. They pulled apart and Lucius grabbed the ring out of the box. He slipped it on her finger and smiled down at her.

"You have made me the happiest I have ever been. I love you so much."

Jezzy was in tears and she smiled. "I love you too."

He kissed her deeply. When they pulled apart Draco was standing in the doorway looking very uncomfortable. They both looked at him with wide grins o their faces.

"What?" He asked.

Jezzy continued to grin and Lucius chuckled. "I just asked Jezzy to be my wife."

"And I said yes!"

Draco went slightly white but smiled as best he could.

"That's great."

She looked so happy he didn't want to ruin her moment.  
But he had too.

"Uh, the guards caught someone."


	34. Chapter 34: The Dog House

Chapter Thirty-Four: The Dog House

Jezzy and Lucius put the kids to bed and followed Draco to the Entrance Hall. They all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw who it was. Narcissa Malfoy was standing before them, her head proud and her back straight.

"I didn't realize when you kicked me out that things would progress so quickly."

Lucius sneered at her. "What are you doing here?"

Narcissa looked over a Jezzy. She had grown since last she saw her. Draco had also grown. He was different. Distant.

"I have come to warn you about Jimmy."

"I was informed by Severus. Long ago."

She sighed. "I see. I'm sorry for wasting your time then."

She turned to leave when Jezzy called out.

"Wait! What did you mean, he kicked you out?"

Lucius shuffled uncomfortably next to her.

Narcissa smirked. "He hasn't told you? Lucius left me for you. He kicked me out of my home so that he could have you. I never left him." That said she turned and was led out of the house.

Jezzy stood for a moment, starring after Narcissa before turning around and heading up the stairs. Draco sneered at his father.

"I can't believe you lied to her." He shook his head and walked away.

Lucius hung his head a followed Jezzy up the stairs. When he got to their room she was standing in the middle.

"Jezzy.." He started.

"How many other things are you lying to me about?"

"Nothing else, I swear."

He heard her sigh. "Why?"

"I thought it would be better for everyone."

She snorted out a laugh. "You thought it would be better for you."

"I would be included in everyone."

She turned and walked towards him. She looked down at her hand and twisted the ring.

"No." He breathed. "Please. Don't take it off. Please?"

She looked up into his eyes and stared.

"I'm not taking it off."

He sighed.

"You can sleep somewhere else tonight."

He frowned down at her.

"What?"

"I'm still mad at you."

"But..."

"I'm not the one who is in trouble. So you're the one that has to leave."

"But..."

She interrupted him by pointing at the door. He opened his mouth again to speak but she just shook her arm at the door. He sighed again.

"Good night." He said when he reached the door.

She was silent so long he thought she wasn't going to answer him. As he turned to leave he heard her whisper.

"Good night, prat."

He smirked and shut the door behind him.


	35. Chapter 35: Lucius' Confession

Chapter Thirty-Five: Lucius' Confession

Lucius cuddled Sidra closer to him. "At least you still like me."

Draco smirked as he passed his father on the stairs.

"You haven't lied to her yet."

Lucius stopped and looked down at his son.

"How long before she forgives me, do you think?"

Draco Shrugged.

"Remember that summer when she didn't come to visit?"  
Lucius nodded. "I lied to her about cheating on her when we were dating. Didn't talk to me for a year."

Lucius' mouth fell open. "A year?!"

"But you didn't cheat. So maybe it will only be another couple of months."

"But..."

"Hey, you're the one who messed up. You should just be happy she didn't throw that ring back at you. It means she's not as mad about it."

Jezzy walked out of the nursery and paused. Sidra had to be fed. She walked up to Lucius without looking into his eyes and plucked Sidra out of his arms.

"Hungry?"

Sidra giggled and tried to bounce. Jezzy laughed and walked down the steps. Draco looked back at his father.

"She didn't glare at you."

Lucius gave a weak smile and went to his Study.

* * *

After nearly three weeks of little contact and absolutely no talking Lucius had had enough. She was being childish and he planned on confronting her. They had put the kids to bed and walked their separate ways down the hall. He gave her enough time to change her clothing before he barged into what was still his room.

"We need to talk."

Jezzy was in bed propped up on some pillows, reading. She set her book in her lap and for the first time in weeks looked him straight in the eye.

"What?"

"This is ridiculous. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner what I did, but ignoring me is not going to change that. You're being childish."

Jezzy glared. "I'm being childish?"

"Yes. You're holding a grudge over something as stupid as a little lie."

She got up out off the bed and approached him. He was tempted to take a step back but held his ground.

"I cannot trust you! You say to me that you haven't lied about anything else, but how do I know if that isn't a lie too? What else is it you're keeping from me? Is your divorce even final?"

"You saw the papers."

"What else? What else don't I know? What else should I know?" She was poking a finger in his chest at this point.

"Fine!" He pulled the cuff link of his shirt off and pulled up the sleeve, revealing his Death Eater tattoo. "You want to know all there is about me? Fine!" He held the fabric in place as he stared down at her. "I have killed forty seven people. I have tortured more than a hundred. And I loved every minute of it. I would do all of it again if I had to. I hunted people down for the Dark Lord and turned them over to him with a smile on my face." He paused for a moment. "There is a hidden room in the dungeons filled with items that would land me in Azkaban quicker than you could snap your fingers.

"My family over the years has kept in good standing with the elite of the Wizarding world, and I will do everything it takes to keep it that way. My reputation, and the reputation of the Malfoy name, means a lot to me. My father was a proud man who would take nothing but obedience from the people below him, including his own son. Punishments were dealt with swiftly and painfully." He stopped here. He had never told anyone that his father had beaten him and he wasn't sure if he could continue his rant any further.

Jezzy stared up at him, her mouth slack and her eyes wide. She didn't know what to say. She hadn't expected anything like that to happen. Didn't expect him to pour all of that out to her. She took a step back and cleared her throat.

"I'm not that mad at you. I'm more mad at myself."

He furrowed his brow as he pulled his sleeve back down.

"It made me happy that you left her for me. It made me happy that you kicked her out so that we could be together." Her voice was low. "It kind of bothered me how much it made me happy."

She looked up at him and smiled softly. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. She hugged him back.

"So will you forgive me?" He asked in a low voice.

She nodded her head and pulled out of his hug. "If I ever catch you lying to me again, I will castrate you."

He would have laughed had he been more sure that she was joking.


	36. Chapter 36: Shopping

Chapter Thirty-Six: Shopping

Lucius and Jezzy began planning for the wedding almost immediately after they had reconciled. Jezzy had planned it all out when she was five years old and Lucius would have just as soon let her plan everything until he saw what she wanted him to wear.

"I am not wearing a top hat!" He said indignantly.

"What about coat tails?" She asked, batting her lashes.

He wrinkled his nose.

"You've already been married once. What did you wear to that?"

"I wore proper dress robes."

Jezzy wrinkled her nose. "But that's so boring."

Lucius laughed and kissed her. "I'm still not wearing a top hat."

Jezzy pretended to pout. "Guess what tomorrow is."

Lucius shrugged, even though he knew exactly what day it was. She slapped his arm.

"It's my nineteenth birthday!"

"Really?" He teased.

She glared at him. He laughed and kissed her again. He was so glad she had forgiven him. After his rant the night before she had attacked him in a wild frenzy of passion that had lasted until the wee hours of the morning. When he had asked what that was all about, Jezzy had giggled.

"Your confession kinda really turned me on."

He had laughed and she had attacked him again.

He looked down at Jezzy and smiled. "What do you want for your birthday?"

"You mean you haven't already gotten me something?"

He grinned but didn't answer her. She slapped him again and went back to watching the kids. Each one of them had begun to crawl. Sort of. Xanthus would be on his back, pushing himself along with his feet. Sidra seemed to do more of a hop than a crawl. Sebastian seemed to be the only one who had gotten it right so far. Either way they were all on the move now and Jezzy spent most of her day making sure that they didn't get lost or stuck under the furniture.

Lucius stood and told her he had to go shopping. Jezzy laughed.

"Oh, we should take the kids!"

"Do you think that wise?" He asked, not sure how the two of them would be able to handle three children in a crowded area. They had not been around anyone but family and friends yet.

"Draco can help."

Draco, who had been sitting on the other side of the room with Sebastian, looked up at them.

"Help with what?"

"We are going shopping."

"Oh, no. I'm not going to be carrying around a baby while you shop."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He said as he adjusted Sebastian on his hip.

"Xan and I are going this way. Lucius is taking Sid that way. I want us to meet back here in two hours."

"Two hours?!"

Jezzy laughed, kissed Sebastian on the top of his head and walked away with Xanthus in her arms. Lucius smirked at him.

"Good luck." He said before walking away in the other direction.

Draco looked down at Sebastian. "Looks like it's just you  
and me, kid."

"Buh! Buh!" Sebastian screeched.

Draco had no idea what that meant but he walked in the direction Sebastian pointed. He didn't need anything here but he wandered around show things to Sebastian. He was fascinated by the Quidditch shop and was more than afraid of the Owl Emporium. As he was walking into the ice cream parlor he ran into a girl from school.

"Oh, hi Draco." She looked down at Sebastian. "And who is this gorgeous little man you have?"

"Hey, Astoria. This is my brother Sebastian."

"Oh, my god he's so cute! He looks like you." She immediately blushed.

Draco smirked.

"Buh! Buh! Buh!"

Astoria smiled and giggled.

"Well, I have to go. I'll see you around."

Draco looked down at Sebastian again. "You may come in handy for this little problem I'm having."

* * *

Draco spent the rest of the day walking around with Sebastian and picking up chicks. He was a magnet.

"Oh, he's so cute." A voice said from behind him.

He turned around and saw Maria and Blaise.

"Hey." Draco nodded to Blaise.

"Can I hold him?" Maria asked.

"Sure, my arms are killing me." Draco passed Sebastian over.

"Hey babe, I gotta tell something to Draco I'll be right back."

Maria just smiled and tickled Sebastian. Blaise pulled Draco off to the side.

"What's up?"

"You have got to meet Maria's sister."

"Yeah?"

"She is almost as hot as Jezzy."

Draco rolled his eyes. "When?"

"She's here with us."

Blaise walked back to Maria. "Hey, where is Angie."

Maria looked around her and pointed to a girl in the corner of the store they were in.

"ANG!" She screamed out.

Blaise rolled his eyes. A girl with long dark hair turned around and Draco had to make sure his jaw was clenched or else his mouth would have been hanging open. The girl had pale skin and dark eyes. Her lips were pouty and her body... Draco had to force himself not to sigh.

She sashayed over to them. "What is it?"

"I wanted you to meet Draco."

Angie looked at Draco and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." He stood there for a minute. "Uh, Jezzy's birthday is tomorrow. You should see if she wants company." He said to Maria.

Maria smiled and handed Sebastian back to him. "I will. We have to go though."

"Alright."

Angie looked down at Sebastian and smiled. "Good bye little man."

"Guhbuh!"

She giggled and waved to Draco before walking away.

"Guhbuh?" He looked down at Sebastian. "How is it you're smoother than me?"


	37. Chapter 37: Jimmy

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Jimmy

Maria never asked if Jezzy wanted to do anything for her birthday. She just showed up with Blaise and Angie the next morning around ten o'clock. Jezzy was so happy to see them she giggled and hugged them all, much to Blaise's delight. Draco was right, she was way hotter than the last time he saw her.

"It's not much of a party, but here we are." Maria said as she hugged Jezzy back.

Jezzy had met Angie earlier that year. Blaise was having trouble trying not to look at her chest, as it had grown since she had the babies.

"Lucius and Draco are out back with the kids. Angie, you have to meet them."

"I met Sebastian yesterday. And Draco." She blushed.

Jezzy and Maria exchanged glances and smiled. Outside Lucius was spinning Xanthus around in circles. Xanthus was giggling like crazy. Draco had Sidra in his lap and was talking to her. He stopped when he saw the group approach.

"Hey, mate." He said to Blaise.

"Merlin, they're huge!" Blaise said as he sat next to Draco.

Draco grinned and looked at Angie.

"Hi."

"Hi." She blushed again.

Jezzy elbowed Maria in the side and whispered in her ear.  
"Looks like we get to play match maker."

Maria grinned.

They spent the day outside with the kids, playing and talking. Around one o'clock Sebastian and Sidra began to get fussy.

"I guess I should go put everyone down." Jezzy said as she stood.

Carol, the nurse that had cared for her during her pregnancy, helped her take the children upstairs. After putting everyone to sleep Jezzy returned downstairs to find everyone near the pool area. She smiled as she watched Angie and Draco talking a bit off to the side. Lucius was talking with Blaise and Maria. Jezzy started to walk towards them when the perimeter alarms went off.

"Damn it." She said.

Lucius stood and called out to her. "Go up to the nursery, I'll go check it out."

She smiled and blew him a kiss before returning up the stairs.

* * *

After finding nothing, again, Lucius returned to the house. It was still rigged to the nursery and he thought he heard voices He paused and strained his ears to listen. What he heard made his blood go cold.

* * *

Jezzy walked back into the nursery. It was too quiet. All three of her children were sleeping soundly. She smiled down at them. They were so beautiful. She didn't hear the footsteps behind her. She felt something poke into her back and stiffened. She opened her mouth and found her voice gone.

"Silencio tends to be a good charm." A deep voice said behind her. She tried to turn around but he stopped her.  
Slowly he brought the knife he was holding to her throat. She lifted her chin trying her best to get away from it.  
"I've waited so long for this moment. You have been a thorn in my side ever since I met your mother. And now I can finally get rid of you."

Tears dripped down her cheeks. He leaned close to her ear.

"She wasn't even a good lay." He whispered.

He drug the back of the knife across her neck. She tried to whimper but made no sound.

"Good bye." He ran the knife down her chest and pressed it to her belly.

The door flew open behind them and he turned with her. Lucius stood in the doorway, wand raised and face red. Jezzy tried to struggle but found her efforts useless.

"It's not use. She's already dead." Jimmy said.

He plunged the knife into her belly. Jezzy's eyes widened. She clutched the wound as if it would stop the blood from pumping out of her body. Lucius screamed out a curse and Jimmy fell on the floor beside her. Jezzy's legs gave out and she crumpled to the floor. Lucius shouted something she couldn't understand. She could vaguely hear her children crying. She was so cold.

A woman came into the room and started asking her questions. Jezzy just stared at her. She couldn't speak. Her body began to tremble. She looked at Lucius. He was leaning over her, tears streaking his face. She tried to smile at him and mouthed three words before closing her eyes and letting the darkness take her.


	38. Chapter 38: Home Again

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Home Again

Lucius paced the halls of St. Mungos, not caring what he looked like. His hair was mused, his shirt was covered in blood. Tears still stained his face. Draco was with the children back at the house. Lucius had told him to stay there, that they would be better off at home. Maria, Angie, and Blaise stayed with him. Maria had been so upset that she had passed out and hit her head on the stairs. Blaise was tending her head wound and Angie was helping keep an eye on the kids.

The Ministry had been alerted and dispatched at once. After taking the limp body of Jimmy Campton into custody they left Lucius to go to St. Mungos with Jezzy. The last time a doctor had spoken to him they told him that Jezzy was holding on, but only barely.

He ran his hands through his hair, messing it up even more, and turned to pace the other way when he saw the doctor that had been working on Jezzy approach. He was not smiling. Lucius' heart sank.

"Mr. Malfoy." The doctor started.

"Is she okay?" Lucius asked, ready to run into the room Jezzy was in.

"She is stable. Our Healers are doing all they can for her. We have closed up her wound, but she lost a lot of blood. We will have to keep an extra close watch on her. She's not out of the woods yet."

Lucius sighed. "But she's alive?"

For the first time the doctor smiled. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy. She is alive."

"Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded and Lucius had to control himself and not go running full tilt into the room. She lay in the bed, her middle covered in bandages. Her eyes were closed and her skin was pale and slightly damp. He swallowed over the lump in his throat and approached the bed. He sat in the chair next to the head of the bed and grabbed her hand gently.

"I love you." He said before breaking down in tears and sobbing like he never had before.

* * *

Two days later Lucius and Draco brought the kids to the hospital. Xanthus in particular had had a tough time not having Jezzy around. Carol and Draco stood outside the door with the kids and waited for Lucius to check up on Jezzy.

He approached the bed and smiled down at her. Her eyes fluttered open and she gave him a weak smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

Jezzy smirked. "Like I got stabbed."

Lucius didn't think that was very funny and frowned at her.

"I feel better. I'm still sore though." She turned her head towards the door when she heard a giggle.

She smiled. "You brought them."

"I told you I would. I was thinking it would be best to see them one at a time."

Jezzy nodded and Lucius left the room to grab Xanthus. When he came back in, Xanthus spied his mother and let out a loud cry.

"Mama!"

Jezzy started to cry. "Oh, my big boy! When did you start that?"

Lucius smiled and kissed her cheek. "Draco has been repeating it since you got hurt. He said it first last night."

"I want to go home." Jezzy sobbed and reached out for Xanthus.

She was not able to hold him yet, but she stroked his head and kissed his cheek. Xanthus soaked it all up.

"Mamamamamama"

Jezzy laughed through her tears.

* * *

Jezzy was release two days later under the condition that she was to go home and straight to bed for at least another three weeks. She was also not allowed to pick up her children for the duration of her bed rest. Jezzy had agreed and left with Lucius. When they arrived home Lucius carried her gently up the stairs and into their bedroom.

"Maria will be wanting to see you." He said as he kissed her cheek.

He left to get her and Jezzy adjusted herself as best she could. Every time she moved it sent fire across her belly. After she had gotten into a comfortable position, she took deep breaths to lessen the pain.

Maria came barging into the room.

"How are you doing?" She asked when she reached the bedside.

"Good. I heard you bumped your head."

Maria smiled and touched the still tender spot on her forehead. "Yeah. It's nothing though."

She looked down at Jezzy, her brow furrowed.

"Maria, Lucius won't tell me what happened to Jimmy."

"Oh."

"Please tell me?"

"Uh," She sighed. "Okay. Lucius hit him with some kind of curse, knocked him out. The Ministry came and took him straight to Azkaban. I heard he's to be given to the Dementors at the end of the month."

Jezzy nodded. "Good."

Jezzy suddenly yawned.

"I'll let you get to sleep." Maria said as she kissed her cheek and left the room.

Jezzy smiled to herself. She was glad to be home in her own soft bed. She was glad to be with the people she loved in the home she loved. She was happy to be with the man she cherished and the children she adored.

She was happy to be alive.


	39. Chapter 39: Back on Track

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Back on Track

By early August Jezzy was pretty much healed. It still caught her off guard if she lifted one of the kids too quickly, but it was otherwise fine. Lucius was babying her again, which was slightly irritating, but she did love all of the attention. She had demanded that the plans for the wedding continue the day after she returned home. Lucius had tried to argue with her that she needed her rest, but she had put her foot down, figuratively.

"Lucius, I almost went crazy during my bed rest when I was pregnant. I need something to do."

He had given in and brought her everything she needed.  
They had decided to have the wedding on October twentieth. Jezzy wanted an autumn wedding, and Lucius was letting her plan it all the way she wanted it. Except for the top hat. She had given in on that issue and let him choose between three different formal dress robes. He had chosen black, with a black shirt and black slacks.

"Oh, you are going to look so hot." She giggled and kissed his cheek.

He rolled his eyes.

"And have you picked out a dress yet?" He asked.

"Yes, and before you ask, you can't see it till the wedding."

He furrowed his brow. "Why not?"

It was Jezzy's turn to roll her eyes. "It's bad luck."

It was late at night and they were sitting on the bed. Papers and catalogues covered the bedspread and Jezzy looked at the mess. She smiled.

"What?"

She looked up at him, the smile still plastered on her  
face. "I was thinking."

"Uh-oh."

She slapped his arm playfully.

"I was thinking that it has been a while..." She raised her eyebrows and wiggled them.

He grinned and leaned forward to kiss her. She bit down on his lower lip and he sucked in a breath. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her close and he plunged his tongue in her mouth. She groaned and put her hand to his chest, gripping his shirt tightly. There was a tap at the door that they ignored.

Jezzy unbuttoned his shirt while he pulled hers over her head. He sank his teeth into her neck and she cried out softly. He nipped his way across her shoulder and back up to her ear. Slowly her traced the outside of her ear with his tongue before biting down on the lobe. Her mouth fell open as he traced kissed along her jaw before returning to her lips.

She reached towards his pants and undid the buckle. He chuckled as he lowered her onto the bed. He pressed himself to her and she moaned out his name. There was another tap at the door, and it was again ignored as Lucius slipped inside her. Her breath shuddered and she arched her back to take him deeper.

He kept the pace slow at first until Jezzy grabbed his hips and dug her nails into his skin. He groaned and picked up speed until they both tumbled back into the pillows, exhausted and panting. Jezzy kissed him again, deeply and with much passion.

"Oh, god!"

He laughed and kissed her back.

"Can we never stop doing that again?" She asked, still trying to catch her breath.

He smiled down at her and smoothed her hair back out of her face. She was so beautiful it took his breath away.

"I promise we can do it as often as you want."

She grinned wide and kissed him again.

"I love it when I get my way." She said in a low, husky voice.

He laughed with her and cuddled her close.

* * *

Draco stood outside the door until he heard Jezzy cry out and his father moan. He rolled his eyes and made a hasty retreat. Angie was waiting for him at the bottom of the steps.

"Did you tell them?" She asked.

"Uh, they were kinda busy."

Angie giggled. "Oh."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out by the pool. They had wanted to go out to a party that night, but Draco needed to tell Jezzy and his father he would be leaving. He couldn't very well do that when they were... busy.

"It's a beautiful night." He said, feeling stupid.

"Yeah." She looked up at the stars and sighed.

Draco looked down at her.

"What is it."

She seemed startled. "Nothing."

He furrowed his brow.

"Are you sure?"

She bowed her head and blushed. "Draco, do you like me?"

"Of course I do."

"Oh."

"What is this about?"

"Well, I mean, we hang out a lot, but you never... I mean... sometimes I..."

Draco smirked. He had been deliberately careful with Angie. He liked her more than he had ever liked a girl and he didn't want to screw this one up like he had all the others. They hadn't been dating, more of a friendship thing, just to see what would happen. Draco believed he had just gotten what he was looking for. He hooked a finger under her chin and brought her head up. He looked deeply into her eyes before bringing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. When he pulled away her eyes were wide and her lips were trembling.

All of the sudden she pulled him to her and kissed him deeply. He would have smirked had he not been looking forward to this moment for over a month. When they pulled apart she was smiling.

"So..." She began.

"Wanna be my girlfriend?" Oh, real smooth, Draco. He thought to himself.

She giggled. "Yes."

Draco smirked and kissed her again. They sat in the chairs by the pool and watched the stars as they held hands. He hadn't been this happy in a very long time.


	40. Chapter 40: Mood Swings

Chapter Forty: Mood Swings

Jezzy had ordered Irises for the wedding. When she got the confirmation form back she realized that they had gotten it wrong. She was in the Study with Lucius when she read the letter.

"What the hell!" And then she burst into tears.

He stared at her reaction, not knowing if he should get up and comfort her. She had been more than moody this past month. He figured it had to do with the stress she was putting on herself about the wedding. Jezzy and Maria had been staying up until late at night, and starting again shortly after dawn. Lucius didn't understand how planning a wedding could take so much time, but he left it alone.

"What is it, my love?" He asked quietly from behind the safety of his desk.

"They got it wrong. I ordered the pale blue ones. They ordered lavender. LAVENDER!" She was getting angry again.

"I'm sure we can get that fixed before the wedding. It is still over a month away."

"Less than!" Jezzy screamed before stomping out of the room.

At the door she nearly knocked Draco over. He fell against the door frame to get out of her way. He watched he stomp down the hall.

"What's her problem now?" Draco asked.

"Wrong flowers." Lucius replied, returning to his paperwork.

"What?"

"Did you need something?" Lucius snapped.

"Geez, is everyone on the rag today?" Draco stepped up to his father's desk. "I need to make sure you two aren't going to need me tonight. I have a date with Angie."

Lucius didn't bother looking up from his paperwork. "No."

Draco rolled his eyes and left the room.

* * *

Later that night, after the kids had been put to bed, Jezzy had spread the wedding papers all over the bed. When Lucius came in the room he sighed. She was pouring over the appetizer list when she looked up at him.

"Where is Draco, he was supposed to have his fitting tonight?"

"He went out..."

"Went out! But he's supposed to be here! And what about your best man? You haven't even chosen anyone!"

"On the contrary, my love. I have."

"Who?"

"A good friend of mine. Now let's get these papers off the bed so we can go to sleep. I for one am very tired."

"But I still need to..."

Lucius snapped.

"You need to get this shit off the bed!"

Jezzy's eyes got wide before she burst into tears. Lucius ran his hands through his hair and sat next to her on the bed. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. He hated to see her cry, but these mood swings were getting to him lately.

"You need to take a break and get some rest." He said softly to her.

"But there is still so much to do." She sobbed.

"You have been through a lot this year. Perhaps you could let someone else do the work for a change."

"How could you say that?! Do you think I can't do a good enough job!?"

He sighed and got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

He just shook his head and left the room. She sat on the bed, waiting for him to come back into the room, but he didn't come back. Quietly she put all the papers away and went to find him. He was in the Study in front of the fireplace, which was lit despite the warm weather outside. He was drinking a glass of port and staring into the flames.

"I'm sorry." She said weakly.

He nodded his head and sighed. She came up behind him and put her arms around his middle.

"Maybe you're right. I should take a break. All that's left is the seating arrangement anyway."

He snorted out a laugh and turned around.

"Are you feeling alright, Jezzy? You've been... off lately."

Jezzy shrugged. "Just extra moody, I guess."

Lucius hugged her to him and kissed the top of her head again. "I love you, but you have been trying my patience."

"I'm sorry. On top of everything, the stress is screwing with my period too."

He pulled away from her suddenly and looked down at her.

"What?"

"I'm late. But don't worry. It's just the stress."

"Are you sure?" Lucius felt panic flutter in his stomach.

"Yeah." She said with a slight shrug.

Lucius nodded his head. "Go on back to bed. I shall join you shortly."

She smiled up at him and left the room. Lucius stared into the fire again and thought about what she had just said. Was it even possible for her to be pregnant right now? He shook his head. He hoped not.


	41. Chapter 41: The Day Before

Chapter Forty-One: The Day Before

The day before the wedding Jezzy woke up feeling sick to her stomach. She lay in bed next to Lucius staring at the ceiling trying to calm her roiling belly. It's just nerves, it's just nerves. It had been her mantra for the past few days, ever since she started puking in the morning. She crawled out of bed slowly, so as not to wake up Lucius, and tip toed into the bathroom. After turning on the tap for the shower she emptied the contents of her stomach in the toilet. She flushed and hopped into the shower. After turning very hot to very cold it settled out to a nice temperature and she did her best to wash away her worries.

Back in the bedroom Lucius scrubbed his hands over his face. This was the fourth day in a row Jezzy had gotten out of bed early. He wasn't naive enough to think that she had the flu, or that the sounds she thought she was masking where from nerves. He knew she was pregnant again. He felt a flutter in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. He desperately loved all four of his children. Yes, he even loved Draco, though he was hard pressed to show his eldest son the affection he so easily showed his younger children. The strong bond that he felt for them was just not as strong with Draco. It never had been. But was he ready for a fifth, or possibly more?

He sighed and got out of bed to join Jezzy in the shower, determined not to let her know that he knew what was wrong. He would wait for her to tell him.

* * *

The house was filled with women of all ages, bustling around getting ready for the wedding the next day. Lucius was hard pressed to get a minute alone with Jezzy, but when he finally did, she was so flustered it took some time to calm her down.

"Lucius, if those women catch us they're going to be pissed."

Lucius answered her with a kiss. She sighed and smiled up at him, cocking an eyebrow. "What did you need to see me for?"

He smiled down at her. "You realize we cannot spend the night together right?"

She nodded, a sly smile playing on her lips.

"So, I wanted to have... one last time with my fiancée before I got married."

"You're a randy bloke." She said before tackling him to the floor.

Outside the door Maria grinned. She knew what was going on, on the other side and was directing the traffic of the house away from it. She was not going to see their moment ruined since they couldn't spend the night together.

Before long Jezzy came out of the room smoothing her hair with a giant grin on her face. Lucius followed close behind and kissed her one more time before walking away from her. They would not be able to see each other until they were at the alter the next day.

"I love you." Jezzy whispered into his mouth before he walked away.

"I love you, too."

Maria approached Jezzy. "You two are so cute!"

Jezzy blushed. "Maria, I need you to take my into town."

"Why?"

"I need to get something. Don't ask questions right now. The vultures might hear."

Maria and Jezzy had resorted to calling the women that had swarmed the house that morning by that name. They seemed to circle around Jezzy, waiting for her to do something that she had no idea about. She wasn't sure if they wanted her to do something, or were waiting for her to screw something up.

"Okay, sure. I think we can sneak out back."

After they had gotten to the little Muggle town Jezzy told her to go into the grocery store and get her a pregnancy test. Maria sat in the driver's seat and stared bug eyed at Jezzy.

Jezzy rolled her eyes. "Would you just go do it please?"  
She said, stuffing the money into Maria's hand.

It was a moment longer before Maria finally opened the door and ran inside. It seemed like it took less time for Maria to purchase the test than it did for her to even leave the car in the first place. They raced back to the house and ran up to Jezzy's room. After shutting and locking the door they both ran into the bathroom, shutting and locking that door as well.

"Well, pee on it already!" Maria said.

"I can't with you in the room!"

Maria rolled her eyes and walked out. She gave Jezzy less than a minute before she barged back in. Jezzy was just buttoning her pants. The test lay on the counter.

"It says to wait three minutes." Jezzy said, her stomach doing flip flops.

It seemed an eternity. Finally the time was up and they both leaned over the little test.

* * *

Before she went to bed she checked on the kids. They were sound asleep in their cribs. She smiled down at each of them. A calm had settled over her since she had taken the test. Now she knew for sure what was happening to her. She wasn't sure yet how she felt about it. Whether it was a good thing or not, but she was finally happy. Sidra shifted in her sleep and coughed. Jezzy frowned. She hoped they weren't getting sick. With a smile she kissed each of them and tucked them in. After settling herself in the large bed all alone she drifted off to sleep, the smile still firmly upon her lips.


	42. Chapter 42: The Wedding

Chapter Forty-Two: The Wedding

It was six o'clock in the morning when they woke Jezzy up. She had no idea why they woke her up that early, seeing as how the wedding wasn't scheduled until one o'clock that afternoon, but she got out of bed and let the women tend to her. In the nursery each baby had a woman assigned to them, to feed, bathe and clothe each of them so that Jezzy was able to have the time to herself get ready. Every once in a while she could hear Xanthus cry out "Mama!" and she would try to go to him, but the women who had started to do her hair just smiled and said that he was well cared for.

Jezzy watched as her hair was piled on top of her head and turned into thousands of dainty curls. She had decided that her hair was to be down, and the women had compensated by putting the tiny curls in it. Pearls were attached to several of the curls, making her hair look as though she had swam in them. By the time her hair was finished it was nearing ten in the morning.

"How on earth did it take that long to do my hair?" Jezzy asked one of the women.

She smiled at her but didn't say anything. Maria stood next to her, shifting from foot to foot, watching her friend transform into a goddess.

"You look so gorgeous already and you haven't even gotten your make up on yet!"

Jezzy smiled weakly and yawned. What she wouldn't have given for a nap right about then. By the time her makeup was done it was nearing noon. Jezzy looked at herself in the mirror and almost cried. Maria was right. She looked amazing. Maria kissed her cheek lightly and ordered the women to get her some food. Jezzy smiled. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until Maria had mentioned food. As the food arrived Maria kicked every one out of the room. Jezzy smiled thankfully up at her.

"I thought you might like just a little time alone today. With me that is." Maria added.

"Thanks." Jezzy stuffed food in her mouth.

"So, how are you feeling?"

Jezzy shrugged. "Everything is still so surreal. I can't believe I'm getting married today."

"I meant about the other thing."

Jezzy felt tears prick her eyes and tried to blink them away. She shrugged again. Maria smiled.

"Let's go look at your dress again." Jezzy smiled and hopped up out of the chair.

* * *

Lucius paced his dressing room for the umpteenth time.

"Perhaps you should just sit down." Severus suggested.

"I don't want to sit down!" Lucius snapped.

Severus cocked an eyebrow at him. "You seem far more nervous about this wedding than you did the last."

Lucius sighed. "I am not nervous."

Severus smirked. "As your best man, I am inclined to inform you that you are mistaken."

Lucius smirked back at him. Draco walked in the room and nodded to his old potions master.

"Your cuff link is loose father." He observed.

Lucius fixed it and started to pace again. Draco looked at Severus and grinned. Severus smirked and sat in one of the chairs in the room. It wasn't long before they were told to get ready and take their places. Lucius smiled weakly and left the room. Lucius took his place at the altar and Severus and Draco waited with the other groomsmen and bridesmaids. Maria came out of the room which held Jezzy and smiled at Draco. They were to walk down the aisle together.

"She's ready. She looks amazing." Draco smirked.

"Of course she does."

The music started up and one by one they walked down the aisle to the alter. Lucius stood nervously, wishing things would hurry up so he could see Jezzy. When all were down the aisle a set of three prams carrying each of the babies followed. Each of the children were wearing white and had wide smiles on their faces. Sidra bounced up and down and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Da!"

Lucius smiled and gave her a little wave. She squealed and bounced some more. A little girl, no more than four, spread flower petals along the aisle a nervous smile at her lips. When she was finished the music changed. All of the guests stood and looked expectantly for Jezzy to exit the house. When she did, everyone gasped.

Jezzy was holding a bouquet of pale blue irises, her hair falling in ringlets around her smiling face. Lucius had to remind himself to breath. She walked slowly down the aisle towards him, the smile never leaving her face. When she reached him she handed her flowers to Maria and the Minister began to speak. Lucius repeated what he needed to, as did Jezzy, each one never glancing away from the other.

"Do you, Lucius Abraxis Malfoy take Jezabel Zariah Campton..."

"I do."

"And do you, Jezabel Zariah Campton take Lucius Abraxis Malfoy..."

"I do."

"Then I declare you bonded for life. You may now kiss to seal the bond."

Lucius pulled her close and placed his lips lightly on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When they pulled apart both of them had wide smiles on their faces. The crowd erupted in applause.

"May I introduce to you, the new, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy!" The Minister shouted.


	43. Chapter 43: All Good Things Come To An E

Chapter Forty-Three: All Good Things Come To An End

It was custom for the newly wedded couple to have the first dance together. The slow song started up and Lucius led Jezzy to the dance floor. He put his arm around her waist and led her in a slow waltz. Neither one of them could stop smiling. Jezzy put her head on his shoulder.

"Lucius, I have something to tell you." She whispered.

"I already know." He whispered back.

Her head shot up and she looked straight in his eyes. "How...?"

"Jezzy, you've be getting up every morning to throw up. I'm not stupid." He grinned at her.

"Are you... I mean... are you mad?"

He leaned forward and kissed her. "I have never been happier in my life than I am right now. I honestly don't care how many children we have, as long as you're their mother."

Tears formed in her eyes and she kissed him. "I love you so much."

"And I you."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her one more time as the song ended. Jezzy couldn't keep the smile off her face. She was so happy at the moment she didn't think anything could ruin it for her. And luckily nothing came up that day to change the mood they both were in.

Draco, Angie, Blaise and Maria offered to watch the kids so that they could have a romantic night together. They were leaving the following day, without the children, for their honeymoon. Lucius was taking her on a three day wizard cruise to the Caribbean. She had never been and was looking forward to it. She hadn't been alone with Lucius since the children were born.

The wedding party lasted well into the night. Jezzy even got up and sang a few songs herself, with the help of Xanthus. He screeched along with her and had everyone in stitches. Draco and Angie had a small quiet fight in the middle of the dance floor, much to the amusement of Maria and Blaise. Jezzy got a minute alone with Maria before the party started to wind down.

"So did you tell him?" She asked.

Jezzy nodded. "I tried, but he already knew."

"What?"

"He heard me every morning." Jezzy smirked.

Maria laughed. "And...?"

"He's happy!" Maria hugged Jezzy tight.

"You two are so sweet together. I can't believe how happy you two look."

"Well, we are happy."

"I can tell. That stupid grin hasn't left either of your faces since the vows."

Jezzy laughed. Lucius walked up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Forgive me, but I'm going to steal my wife away from the party."

Maria beamed at the two and hugged Jezzy one more time. She hugged Lucius too and whispered in her ear.

"Congratulations."

Lucius smiled at her and took Jezzy upstairs. He picked her up as they reached the door and carried her over the threshold. Jezzy giggled as he set her on the bed. Her dress, which thankfully had a zippered back, was off in seconds and Lucius had somehow managed to get off his clothing at the same time. He kissed her deeply and lowered her to the bed. She sighed into the kiss and let him explore every inch of her with his hands and mouth. He positioned himself between her legs and looked into her eyes.

"I love you, wife." He grinned.

"I love you, husband." She couldn't help but giggle again.

He entered her slowly and made love to her all night and well into the morning.

* * *

The following morning was chaos. Jezzy checked and rechecked their luggage. The children seemed to know something was up, because all of them were in a bad mood. Xanthus kept crying for his mama, and Sidra was screaming out "Da!" every two seconds. Sebastian was sulking in Draco's arms and wouldn't look at either of his parents. After a tearful good bye, Jezzy and Lucius left their children with Maria, Draco and Blaise. Angie was absent. Jezzy hadn't even thought to ask why.

The three days of the cruise seemed to fly by. In no time it was time to come home and start their life as husband and wife. Lucius, unfortunately, had to get back to work, and Jezzy had to make doctors' appointments for her pregnancy. The children were excited that mommy and daddy were finally back, and Draco, Maria and Blaise were happy to get out of the house and be young again.

Life settled into an even pace after that. Everyone that saw the family together commented on their happiness. Jezzy grew full with her pregnancy and fourteen days after the triplets first birthday she gave birth to a girl. They named her Drucilla Lucia Malfoy.


	44. Epilogue

Epilogue

Far from the busy wizarding community of Great Brittan, a man slunk out of the forest with a small bundle under his arm. The bundle stirred and grunted.

"We are almost there , my Lord." The small man whispered.

He approached a dilapidated house and entered through the front door. He walked quickly to the fireplace and started a fire with his wand. He was good at starting fires. He set the tiny bundle on a wing back chair and scooted it in front of the now roaring fire. The bundle shifted and poked a sickly white head out. It sighed and shuddered.

"Ah, the warmth this provides." It said, stretching its small misshapen head as close as it could to the warmth.

"Yes, my Lord. It is quite warm." The small man mumbled.

He bustled around the house, finding firewood and blankets that had not been completely eaten by moths. There wasn't much, but he would do what it took to make his Lord comfortable. His transformation was taking longer than anticipated, but soon he would be returned to his former glory. Soon he would be able to finish what he had started all those years ago.

The bundle sighed again and called out.

"Wormtail!"

"Yes, my Lord?" The small man approached the chair and bowed low.

"I have need of sustenance. Where is Nagini?"

"She is not here at the moment." Wormtail replied.

As he spoke a large snake slithered into the room and wrapped itself around the chair. It hissed at the form bundled up and the form hissed back. Wormtail averted his eyes as his Lord suckled from the snake. It made him sick to watch it. When he was finished, Nagini slithered to the floor in front of the fire and curled up like a sick parody of a lap dog. The form sighed again.

"Soon, Wormtail. Soon the transformation will be complete. Soon I shall regain the power I deserve."

"Yes, my Lord."

The form grinned grotesquely.

"Soon."

* * *

A/N Well now, that wasn't so terrible, was it? lol There are three more books in the series, obviously I didn't end it on this ominous note! I would love to hear some feedback on this, and will try to start posting the second book soon! Thanks for those that are reading~~

~Lady I

1


End file.
